Back To Life
by skittlesrayne
Summary: The war with Voldemort is over, but what kind of troubles and new found powers will Harry face when he enters a new year at Hogwarts? My very first story! Slash Warning! H/D! Abhorsen Trilogy Themes! Reviews Are Appreciated!
1. Back To Ye Old Stomping Grounds

**Chapter 1: Back to Ye Old Stomping Grounds**

It was all over. All it had taken was one fateful battle at Hogwarts and the name Voldemort was extinguished from the lips of every wizard and witch. The sun seemed to shine brighter and everywhere that Harry ventured, people would shake his hand and thank him. It became very irritating after the first couple of weeks, and Harry took certain measures not to go public places or be in large crowds.

He had spent most of his summer at the Burrow with Ron. Fred's death had put a hamper on the environment, and Harry would sometimes catch Mrs. Weasely crying silently, wiping her tears away with her apron. Ron never talked about his brother, but he and the now one-eared George often shared looks of understanding. Ginny spent a lot of time with her mother, so Harry was often left alone to wander about in numbness. It was something that had settled inside him, almost chilling him to the bone. He had spent most of his life pondering about Voldemort, always planning and dodging his attacks, but now that it was all over, he felt as if he was lost. He had lost Dumbledore, Lupin, and Sirius and he had the overwhelming feeling that he had no one to talk to and explain his emotions. Hermione was busy working on repairing her parent's memories and he dare not disturb Ron or Ginny during this time. Therefore, Harry filled his days with simple tasks such as eating, sleeping, and wandering around. He would often get up in the middle of the night after having unbearable dreams and go out to the garden, knocking the grumpy gnomes out of the way, and stare up at the night sky. He thought about all his loved ones, and if he made the right decision coming back to life. Sometimes he wished he would have stayed at King's Cross with Dumbledore, and went on to be with his family and friends. He shook his head, wiped away a couple of tears, and tried to clear his thoughts.

He could not contain his excitement as he eagerly waited for Hermione to apparate inside the Weasely household. She had owled them earlier in the week about her visit to the Burrow. It would be the first time they had all seen her since the battle at Hogwarts. Ron stared down at his muggle watch. "You've got five minutes Harry; you might as well have a seat. Hermione will be here soon enough."

Running his hands through his unruly black hair, Harry sighed. "I know Ron, but anything could happen. She could forget how to apparate and splinch herself like you did last week."

Ron's snorted. "Well she is certainly better at apparation than I am. I'm sure she's fine."

Ginny walked into the room and put her hands on her hips. "Harry stop pacing, you're beginning to make me nervous."

Harry sat down on the couch and Ginny sat on his lap. She fingered through his locks. "Hmm, your hair is getting long."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He had neglected a haircut, and now his hair was shaggy and well past his ears.

With a loud crack, Hermione appeared in the middle of the parlor with her arms laden with bags.

"Hermione!" Ron rushed towards her and almost knocked her over. It was a tangle of red and brown hair, and they both shared a sloppy kiss. Ginny cleared her throat and Hermione blushed.

"It's been far too long." Hermione said, grasping Ginny tightly and she turned to Harry. He thought he saw something flicker in her eyes before he was grabbed tightly in a hug.

The whole Weasely clan shared dinner together, and for a while, it reminded Harry of how things used to be before Fred died and everyone was so caught up in Voldemort. Ron and Ginny went out to the garden to fly around on broomsticks for a bit, but Harry declined. He wanted a moment to be alone, choosing to lie on the bed that he and Ron shared. He was staring up at the ceiling when he heard a faint knocking at the door.

"Come in." he said, sitting up on the bed.

"Harry? Why aren't you outside with everybody else?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brows.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I was just tired."

Hermione sat down next to him on the bed, and he could feel her studying him, so he quickly started conversation. "How are your parents?"

"They're coming along. At least they now know that I'm their daughter but they have no recollection of me being a witch. The memory charm proves to be harder to remove than I thought. How are you doing Harry?"

"Fine." He said, a little too quickly for Hermione's taste.

"Oh come off of it Harry. It's me you're speaking to, not Ron or Ginny. I recognized as soon as I arrived that things aren't just dandy with you. Tell me Harry, please." She squeezed his shoulder.

Harry looked away. "I don't even know where to begin. I know everyone else is going on with his or her life, but I seem to be stuck in neutral. I don't know what to do with myself. For so long I've been associated with Voldemort and now that he's dead, it's like I no longer have an identity."

Hermione grabbed Harry close. "Oh Harry, if only I had known I would have came earlier. Ron said you were fine in the letters, but evidently he wasn't paying close enough attention."

Grimacing, Harry stared at Hermione. "What are you going to tell me? That I'm a crack pot and I should go to Saint Mungo's?"

"No no, not by far." She paused. "It's just that it takes some longer to heal than others, especially in your case. Only time will make it better Harry."

"I sure hope you're right."

Hermione rose and headed towards the door. "Come on. Let's see if Gin and Ron have killed themselves on the broomsticks yet."

Harry sat on the couch reading a book. It had been a week since Hermione had arrived and he enjoyed the atmosphere that she created. It seemed like a weight had been lifted off the house. Ginny sat between Harry's legs, reading the paper. Ron and Hermione were off in the corner, talking quietly.

A loud tapping at the window disturbed Harry's reading, he quickly opened the window and a large barn owl dark as night flew into the room. He had four rolls of parchment attached to his leg. Harry took the rolls from him, fed him a treat, and watched him disappear through the window. He peered at the scrolls. "There's one for each of us...and they have Hogwarts seals. I wonder what McGonnagall wants now." Harry tossed Ginny, Ron, and Hermione their scroll. Setting his aside, Harry picked up the book he was reading, which happened to be about blasted ended skrewts. A loud swear echoed across the room and Harry looked up to find an angry Ron and a bewildered Hermione. A look of anxiety was very prevalent as Ginny spoke to Harry. "I can't believe it. Give your letter a look."

Harry quickly tore through the seal and scanned the parchment.

_To all Hogwarts students,_

_As most of you know, the Dark Lord upset the last year at Hogwarts. We did not have the proper facilities or staff to call it a learning establishment. I apologize for this inconvenience, but your last year at Hogwarts will be considered null and void. A committee and I have decided that your last year at Hogwarts will be repeated, therefore insuring that every witch and wizard had the opportunity to gain a proper education. Below are listed some of the items you will require. I hope so see you all soon._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

"This can't be right. This has to be a joke or something. I'm done with Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed, balling up his scroll and throwing it across the room.

Ginny shook her head. "You know McGonagall is always as serious as a heart attack."

"Why us?" Ron asked, griped. "We weren't even at Hogwarts last year!"

"That's exactly the point, Ron." Hermione said, patting his hand. "She wants us to forget that last year ever happened. She wants to start anew."

"Bloody hell. Looks like another year at Hogwarts." Harry said, smacking his forehead.


	2. A New Attitude

**Chapter 2: A New Attitude**

Smoke unfurled from his mouth and floated lazily towards the ceiling. He put the cigarette to his lips and took a long drag. Only the glowing embers were visible in his dark room, and he lost himself in the nothingness. He heard his name being called in the distance but he didn't care.

"Draco."

His eyes snapped open and he found his blonde haired mother peering at him from his door. She quickly muttered "_lumos_" and his room was filled with a harsh light and his eyes watered a bit.

"What have I told you about falling asleep while smoking? You know your father would disapprove of you smoking in the manor anyway."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'll just go to Azkaban and receive my spanking for being such a naughty little boy. Will you be accompanying me mother? I'm sure he could use the touch of a woman."

"That's enough! I won't tolerate you talking to me in that manner."

Though her exterior was strong and indifferent, Narcissa was starting to break and Draco was causing the cracks.

He smirked, yawned, and extinguished his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. "There, I put it out. Don't be angry mother." He said, encircling his arms around her.

Narcissa let her frail body lean against him for a moment. He smelled of cigarettes and she could smell a bit of Lucius' spirits. "Why do you lash out at me Draco? I only care for you like a mother should."

Draco petted her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that father makes me so angry, he's having a trifle of a time at Azkaban while we struggle with the repercussions of his own actions."

Narcissa sighed. "I admit, he has put the Malfoy name in a predicament but he only did what he thought was best. He only wanted to help you."

Draco's expression turned cold. "My father only wanted to help himself. He has an insatiable lust for power and the fool will bend under any man who offers it to him."

Ignoring the searing words of her son, Narcissa continued. "That's not what I came to talk to you about." She pulled out a slip of parchment from her robe. "It's to you from Hogwarts. I took the liberty of opening it and well...you should read it."

Draco quickly scanned the letter and a scowl surfaced on his face. "The old bat is out of her mind. Returning to Hogwarts would be like a death sentence for me."

Narcissa smoothed back Draco's shoulder length blonde hair, usually stroking his hair calmed him down. With satisfaction, his shoulders slumped and he sat down on the bed.

"I know it sounds bad, but think of it as a way to recreate yourself without the influence of your father." Narcissa said, sitting on the bed beside her son. "And besides, McGonagall needs you. Who else is going to support Slytherin?"

"What am I supposed to do? Waltz in there and pretend I'm not the son of a convicted death eater? I will be hexed within five minutes of being at Hogwarts."

Narcissa shook her head. "I doubt seriously that will happen. Minerva wouldn't dare let something happen to one of her students. Just give it a go, and if you don't like it, I'll be sure to transfer you to Durmstrang."

"That means that I'll have to attend school with He who is our Savior and all the starry eyed twats that worship him."

"Harry Potter certainly can't be that bad."

Draco sneered. "He didn't try to kill you in a bathroom with horrible curse."

"If I'm not mistaken, you were going to use an Unforgivable. Not to mention he has saved your life and asked nothing in return."

Draco only grumbled.

"Give a chance my sweet."

Draco thought for a moment. "I will try Hogwarts, but I will be expecting a fucking amazing Christmas."

Narcissa shook her head. Draco would always be Draco.


	3. Reunited

**Chapter 3: Reunited**

"I hate robe shopping." Harry said, as Madame Malkin buzzed around him.

"You knew you had to come. Your robes barely came to your knees." Ginny stretched. It was true, Harry had grown almost a foot over the summer and he now towered over Ginny. "I'm going to find Ron and Hermione, you'll be alright here?"

Harry nodded his head and watch Ginny leave. Soon he heard the tinkling of the bell signaling that Madame Malkin had another customer.

"Excuse me deary, school time is always busy," She whisked through the curtains. The measuring tape was now calculating the size of his head and Harry quickly brushed it away.

Draco hated coming to Diagon Alley. He had already received three vicious stares and a woman had shooed her children away from her. He felt as though the word criminal was etched on his forehead. He slipped inside Madame Malkin's robe shop and he rung the bell sitting on her desk. He was surprised when the witch smiled at him.

"I'll be with you in just a moment. You may have a seat in the dressing room."

Draco stepped through the curtains and was surprised to lock eyes with a green eyed Gryffindor.

Harry was surprised to see his school nemesis poking his head through the curtain. He swallowed hard as he stared back at Draco. Scowling, Draco made his way to the chair to the left and sat down, avoiding Harry's eyes. He crossed his arms as Harry waited for Madame Malkin to return. Draco sighed. "I don't have all the time in the world. You may be the savior of the world, but I'm in dire need of robes."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You cease to amaze me Malfoy. Every word that comes out of your mouth is an insult. I fear you are incapable of anything else."

"Says the Almighty Griffindork." Draco mimicked.

"Oh toss off you prat."

"Goober."

"Idiot."

"Prick."

Harry threw up his hands in frustrations. "I don't have time to be concerned with your childish games." Harry looked around. "Funny. Doesn't this bring back memories?"

"What in the hell are you blabbering on about?" Draco slouched in his chair

"This whole scene." Harry said, gazing about. "Eight years ago, in this same robe shop, I met you for the first time."

Draco stroked his chin. "Oh yes, I remember. You refused to shake my hand, you arrogant jerk."

Harry glared at him. "If I'm not mistaken you insulted Hagrid, who had been the only friend I had in my entire life and took me away from those blasted muggles, and you expected me to shake your hand? I had the right to refuse, I should have cuffed you in the nose."

Harry's information hit Draco, causing his mouth to hang ajar for a moment. He couldn't imagine only having a half giant as his friend and living with muggles. He straightened himself and closed his mouth. "I had no idea of your circumstances. It was an oversight."

Harry's eyebrows rose so high that they could have potentially flew off of his face. Draco Malfoy had just come close to apologizing to him and he was positive that hell would freeze over at any moment. He narrowed his eyes and scowled. "What did I just hear? I thought Malfoys are incapable of making mistakes."

"Just like the Potter's are incapable of being jackasses." Draco covered his mouth in mock shock. "Oops, I guess I was proven wrong."

Harry balled his fist as his cheeks flushed. "You son of a-"

"-Here you are deary." Madame Malkin interrupted by peeking through the curtains and handing Harry a set of robes.

He smiled in gratitude and the glared at Draco.

"Better hurry along Potter. Remember you don't have time for my childish games." A sly smile surfaced on Draco's face.

Harry stormed out of the shop, the door slamming behind him with a loud tinkle.

Harry was pretty much silent on the way back to The Burrow. They had taken Ron's father's flying car, which was now repaired and had a shiny new coat of paint. While Ron, Hermione, and Ginny blabbered on about Hogwarts and what they were expecting, Harry stared out of the window, glancing at the clouds as they whisked by him.

"Why aren't you talking much Harry?" Ginny asked, nudging him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'm just tired." He lied. He had grown accustomed to lying in the past couple of months, something that he was not proud of.

"I saw Malfoy leaving Diagon Alley. You don't think he'd have the guts to return to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"I'm pretty sure he will be returning. I ran into him at Madame Malkin's." Harry said, resting his head against the window.

"He didn't jinx you? I'm surprised he didn't try to kill you." Ron said

"Actually...he apologized to me."

Ron gasped and the car veered off to the side causing Harry to smack his head against the window.

"HE DID WHAT?" Ron asked spinning around in his seat and staring at Harry.

"Watch the wheel Ron!" Hermione said, grabbing the wheel and turning the car back on course.

Ron quickly grabbed the wheel but he continued to talk to Harry through the rear view mirror. "It must be some plot. He's out to get you Harry."

Harry shook his head. "As much as that seems plausible, I really think he has no reason to kill me or anything. He's the same Malfoy, full of hot air."

"But his father hates you Harry. You put him in Azkaban." Hermione said.

"Also his father made him take a task from Voldemort that could have potentially killed him. I don't think he's very fond of his father at the moment."

"Harry, don't you think you're forgiving him too quickly?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not forgiving him. I mean he's a pretty rotten person, I'm just saying that he's not concerned with me anymore and I have no reason to be concerned with him."

"Well I'll be keeping my eye on him." Ron said, glaring.

"You should be keeping your eyes on where you're going!" Hermione said, grabbing the wheel once again.


	4. Detour

**Chapter 4: Detour**

Harry couldn't believe he was on the train to Hogwarts again. He thought his school days were over, but he had underestimated the power of McGonagall. Looking over at his friends, he saw the melancholy in their faces. Gone were the laughing excited times, now they just held dread etched into their expressions.

"This is just plain ridiculous. No one wants to be here. Why is McGonagall doing this? I had a perfectly wonderful life before she came along and decided to stick her nose into it." Ron said, scowling and crossing his arms.

"Don't talk about the Headmistress in that manner." Ginny said, pinching her brother. "I'm sure she has the best intentions."

"Ginny's right. We didn't finish school, plain and simple. There are plenty of things we could have missed. Anyway, all you were doing was hanging around the Burrow and gathering dust Ronald. A year at Hogwarts won't kill you." Hermione frowned at Ron.

Ron only grumbled a reply.

Harry grew tired of them talking about Hogwarts. "I need a stretch. I think I'll take a walk." He got up and headed towards the compartment doors.

"Want me to join you?" Ginny asked, staring up at him.

Harry smiled. "No, its fine. I'll be back in a little bit." Harry took off down the corridor. He walked past the different compartments, waving at a couple of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that he had known before in the past years. Before he realized it, he was gazing inside the Slytherin compartments. He caught Draco Malfoy curled up on a seat discussing something very vividly with Blaise Zabini. Draco's long thin fingers thrust through the air as he was explaining something to Blaise. Harry caught himself staring at the fingers, watching them as if he was mesmerized. "Malfoy has such nice hands. Bet the bastard has never worked a day in his life." Harry thought to himself.

__With sudden horror, Harry realized that Draco was staring at him with a coy expression on his face. He quickly sank back into the shadows.

Draco pondered about the year that was ahead of him. He wondered if he would be the only Slytherin that returned. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knocking on the window. He looked up and immediately recognized the dark features.

"Fancy seeing you here Blaise."

Blaise slid into the seat beside Draco. "The same could be said about you. I never thought you'd have the balls to come back."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I pride myself on not losing my manhood, I suppose. How many of us are left?"

"We're actually the only two Slytherins on the train. Most of them will be coming through Hogsmeade via the Floo System."

"I wanted to do that but of course my mother thinks it's too dangerous. Yet, sending me back to Hogwarts is perfectly fine." Draco said sarcastically.

Blaise chuckled. "I just thought I'd ride the train for one last time." There was a pause of silence and Blaise continued. "You know that Slughorn intends to change the image of Slytherin this year. It will be about unity with the other houses, no more intense rivalry."

"That sounds like a complete load of bullshit to please McGonagall. He's trying to change centuries worth of tradition." Draco snorted. "I'd like to see him try, we'd all be killing each other in the great hall."

"Just like we murdered each other in Quidditch."

Draco perked up to the word Quidditch. "Speaking of quidditch, I've been thinking of some new plays this year so we can finally break Gryffindor's winning streak." Draco enthusiastically explained his plays to Blaise, often using his hands to demonstrate where the players were. He glanced up out of the cabin, and saw the flash of glasses and the unruly black hair. He smirked as realized that Harry was watching him. Draco was about to say something when Harry disappeared. "Excuse me, I think I'll go to restrooms." Draco said, exiting the compartment. He quickly jogged down the corridor until he caught sight of the raven-haired boy.

"You know it's impolite of eves drop on people." He called out.

Harry spun around. "I-I wasn't eves dropping on you." He sounded irritated.

"Potter should scowl more often. It looks good on him." Draco thought eyeing Harry_**.**_ "Oh and I suppose you just got lost on the train and happened to land right outside my compartment. Look Potter, if you're going to follow me and snoop around I suggest you be a bit more careful about it."

Harry ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not following, snooping or anything else. I have no reason to do that."

Draco stared at him as if trying to bore a hole into his head. "I don't believe you."

Potter sighed. "You may be disappointed but I'm not even concerned about you.

"It's a pity." Draco said, raising an eyebrow. "It will be a bit of shock when Slytherin wins at Quidditch."

Potter shook his head. "You're a smart boy. We all know history repeats itself and I'm sure this year will be no different."

"You're in for a rude awakening."

They gave each other the customary Potter-Malfoy stare down, but this year it seemed to lack animosity. Draco sighed and crossed his arms. "So oh mighty one, where is the witch that sells the chocolates? I'm really hungry."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't seen her. I don't think she's on this train since there are so few people." Rambling through his bag, Harry pulled out a sandwich. "It's not much but we can split it.

Draco twitched his nose. He wondered why on earth Potter would even think of sharing with him, but the grumbling in stomach told him to accept. "Here let's sit in this empty compartment so we can split it."

Harry followed his old enemy into an empty compartment. He really didn't like sitting in a compartment alone with Draco Malfoy. "I get this overwhelming feeling that you're going to smash my nose again."

"Me hurt you?" Draco said innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just want to be cordial to a fellow Hogwarts student." A wide fake smile curled on his lips, showing the majority of his teeth.

Harry grimaced. "Don't do that. You look like a wolf."

"Maybe I am. I might eat you."

Harry wasn't sure how to take his statement. "Err, right. Cannabilism is frowned upon."

Draco munched on his half of the sandwich. "So Potter, what have you been up to? Kissing babies, swooning women, and saving the universe?"

Harry blushed. "Not quite. I spent the summer at the Burrow with the Weaselys, you know, to help them and get away from it all."

"I remember. One of the Weaselys died didn't they? Your friends must be upset."

Harry was surprised to hear Draco feign empathy, or actually feel remorse about the Weasely family. "How are you doing since your fathers...uh...arrest?" Harry saw Malfoy's jaw visibly tighten and his fingers clutched his wand. In a moment of horror, Harry thought that Malfoy was going to hex him.

Malfoy sighed and crossed his arms. "I knew you we're going to ask that question. I bet you were expecting me to be angry with you because you put my father in prison, weren't you?"

Harry didn't respond. He merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I'm not, Potter. I probably owe you more than you can ever imagine. I don't have to live under my father any longer so I'm doing fan-fucking-tastic. Don't worry about me, I don't need your pity."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to pity you. I was just having civil conversation. Don't be so defensive."

"It's a habit." Malfoy rose up. "You should be going. Wouldn't want the Harry Potter clan having a fit because you've gone missing."

Harry laughed because it was true. "I'll see you around Malfoy."

Malfoy nodded his head curtly and disappeared into the corridor.

Hurrying down the other side of the corridor, Harry bumped into Ginny.

"Where on earth have you been? You worried me." Ginny said, resting her hands on her hips.

"I took a little detour, that's all." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Ginny and kissing her.


	5. Something Old, Something New

**Chapter 5: Something Old, Something New**

Arriving at Hogwarts, Harry couldn't help but look for the battle scars from the fight, but he saw nothing. Everything was repaired and looking better than ever. He got the usual pats on the back, and smiles but the whole group of Slytherin seemed standoffish towards him. Sitting in the Great Hall brought back fond memories of the years he had spent in the very same seat, but this time Dumbledore would not be speaking to them.

Headmistress McGonagall tapped her glass, which echoed throughout the Great Hall. She stepped up to the podium in a professional manner. "I know some of you don't want to be here, but let me convince you that will enjoy this year at Hogwarts because we have many changes in store." Headmistress adjusted her glasses and pulled out a list from midair. "To begin, there will be interhouse enrichment courses. You will be spending time with the other houses, so that this school will portray unity." A uniform groan echoed throughout the room but the Headmistress continued. "There will also be a dance on the muggle holiday of Halloween. Therefore no magical costumes will be allowed. Only muggle or hand-made ones will be considered. The student with the best costume will receive a prize." There were whispers among the house tables. "And to save the best for last," McGonagall continued, "The new Head of House for Gryffindor will be Rubeus Hagrid." Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table and Harry clapped until his hands felt numb. Hagrid waved from his seat at the professor's table. "Let the feast begin!" Headmistress McGonagall said, clapping her hands. Soon all of their plates were filled with all of their favorite foods.

After eating until he thought he might pop, Harry lazily made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room, followed by Ron.

"Hey Potter."

Harry looked up to find his blonde haired ex rival staring at him. Blaise Zabini glumly stood by his side.

"Uh Hey Malfoy. How's it going?"

Ron quickly stepped in front of Harry, wearing an expression like he had just swallowed a hot pepper. "What the hell do you want? Don't you think he's dealt with enough death eaters?"

Blaise stepped in front of Draco, almost nose to nose with Ron. "You'd better shut it Weasely."

"Alright!" Harry shouted, stepping between the two. "C'mon Ron, let's go. See you around Malfoy.

Draco nodded his head as he watched Harry and a very infuriated Ron Weasely walk away.

"What were you thinking?"

Draco snapped his head towards Blaise. "What do you mean?"

Blaise shook his head. "Speaking to the great Harry Potter. Didn't you know his guard dog would be on patrol?"

Draco snorted. "Oh yes. Ron Weasely. If his face would have gotten any redder, it would have matched his hair."

Blaise smiled. "So what's the point of being friendly with Potter? Trying to earn some brownie points for Gryffindor?

"Almost all of Gryffindor hates me, no reason to bother trying to get them to like me now." Draco said, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess me and Potter have called a truce."

"A truce? What do you mean a truce? You hate Potter."

"I don't hate him, nor am I crawling at the opportunity to be his best mate. We just act civil towards each other."

Blaise shook his head. "You know some of the fellow Slytherins won't approve."

"Since when have I given a shit about what they think?"

"I'm just saying Draco-"

"I know exactly what you're saying Blaise." Draco interrupted. "But while all of them were cowering away from the ministry when the dark lord fell, did any of them bother to help my mother and me when we almost lost everything? House loyalty doesn't mean shit to me now and I'll do as please."

Blaise put his hands up in submission. "Alright. I'm not objecting, I'm just telling you. Anyway, you know I've been your friend, and I was there even when the ministry was raiding through your house."

The next day was busy for Harry. He was already lost in his advanced potions class with Slughorn and he hadn't managed to turn his frog into a prince in transfigurations. His best try was a bucktoothed overweight frog man who bore a striking resemblance to Neville Longbottom. He sighed as he walked with Ron.

"I don't think I can take much of this anymore. I forgot how stressful Hogwarts could be." Harry said, brushing past a group of 3rd year girls who were fawning over him.

"Well you better bunker down because we've got Interhouse Enrichment with Slytherin next." Ron said with a grimace.

"Holy shit! I forgot all about that. Let's hope we don't hex each other into oblivion."

The air was tense in the small classroom. The Gryffindors were crammed into one side of room and the Slytherins in the other. Harry was sure he got a few shifty stares and he glanced at Draco, who waved lightly. Harry waved back and was sure that Pansy Parkinson was going to hurl.

Soon a tall and thin wizard entered the room. He wasn't wearing the customary wizard robes; he wore jeans, a smiley-face t-shirt, and strangely no shoes. Harry's mouth hung ajar as the wizard made his way to the middle of the room. He smoothed back his long hair and pulled out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, the chairs and desks disappeared, sending the students falling to the ground onto plush bean bag chairs.

"That's a bit more comfortable I suppose." The wizard stuck his wand back in his pocket. "Good Afternoon Slytherins and Gryffindors, but more importantly Hogwarts students. My name is Jordan Ramsey. Call me Jordan. Call me Ramsey. You could call me fluffles mcbunny for all I care."

A few students chuckled and Jordan smiled. "I'm here to be your friend, and make you all like each other a little better.

Pansy groaned loudly and Jordan took notice. "Why the groan? What's your particular problem with becoming friends with a Gryffindor?"

"It's just that I believe that Gryffindors are goody two shoes, sir." she said haughtily.

Jordan nodded his head. "Well, I believe your haircut is atrocious but that's still not going to stop me from being civil with you."

The entire side of Gryffindor broke out in laughter and Blaise and Draco snickered silently.

"I was only joking," Jordan continued. "But the point of this is to overcome your differences. If you overcome the stereotype, you might find that you are much alike. I have a project for you guys. Choose one classmate from your opposite house. You must learn about them, and spend at least one day with them a week, even sitting at their house tables. Any volunteers?"

Draco looked around and raised his hand.

"Good Good. Who wants to be his partner?"

Half of Gryffindor shrunk back and ignored eye contact with Draco. Ron looked like he was going to be ill if he had to be paired with him. Harry felt a bit sorry for Draco as he waited patiently, so he raised his hand.

Jordan clasped his hands together. "Wonderful. You two will work together. Now for the rest of the day, find out about each other. He swiped his wand over the two of them. "For the next four hours, you guys can't leave a ten foot radius without each other. Go, now."

Harry and Draco were shooed out of the room.

"That might have been the strangest class I have ever been to." Harry said, scratching his head. "I don't even know where to begin."

Draco scoffed. "Let's begin with you raising your hand to be my partner. Does this mean you want to follow me even closer, check out my Deatheater ties?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You dick, we've had this discussion before. I'm not watching you. I don't give a rat's ass about what you do. I only raised my hand because I know no one in their right mind in Gryffindor would pair up with you."

Draco blushed slightly at Harry's harsh words but quickly composed himself. "Well, smart boy. What do you want to do now? We've got half a day to kill."

"Accio your broom, and lets go fly. It's something we both enjoy."


	6. Breaking Point

**Chapter 6: Breaking Point**

The quidditch pitch is where Harry felt most at home. With his broom in hand, his entire body twitched with anticipation of flying again. He stared up at the sky as the wispy clouds lazily made their way across the blue canvas.

"Potter!"

Harry was snapped away from his daydream by an impatient voice. "Yes, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked. "Well do you want to fly, or stare at the sky until it rains and you drown like a turkey?"

Scowling, Harry kicked off from the ground. He and Draco took off to opposite sides of the pitch. Suddenly Harry felt a strong pull, and he was sent hurtling into Draco in mid air. They both hit the ground with a loud crash of brooms and bodies.

"Would you watch where you're going, you bumbling idiot. You could have killed me!" Draco shouted, dusting himself off.

"I swear it wasn't me! It's the broom or maybe-" Harry stopped in the middle of his sentence as he remembered something from Jordan's class. "Malfoy, run away from me as fast as you can."

"What are you turning into a werewolf?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just do it."

Draco broke off into a sprint. As soon as he was about ten feet away from Harry, it was if an invisible line hooked him and sent him hurtling towards the raven haired boy. Harry braced for impact as Draco hit him with enough force to send him toppling over.

The Slytherin quickly jumped off the ground and looked around. "Just what the hell is going on here?"

"It's the spell that Jordan put on us. We can't leave ten feet away from each other, which makes flying impossible." Harry dropped his broom to the ground with a sigh.

Draco straddled his broom. "Saddle up."

Harry furrowed his brows. "What?"

"Well I'm certainly not going to ride on your broom with your crazy antics, and you're just oozing with the need to be up in the air. So get on."

Harry hesitated. He really did want to fly again and feel the release of being in the air, but he had the inklings of a thought that Draco might push him off and send him hurtling towards the ground.  
Draco smiled which was alarming to Harry. "Don't you think that if I pushed you off the broom, I would fall also? Merlin, I don't even need occumulency to read your thoughts. They're written all over your face."

Harry blushed brightly as he jumped onto the broom behind Draco. He rested his hands lightly on Draco's hips.

The blonde took off with such force that Harry almost fell of the broom. His arms wrapped around Draco's waist tightly as they climbed higher and higher. Random obscenities uttered from his mouth until they stopped.

"I thought you wanted to fly, Potter." Draco said, chuckling.

"It's quite different when you don't have anything to hold onto."

"On the contrary, you're holding on very well. I'm sure you squished both my kidneys."

Harry immediately relaxed his grip. "Sorry. You just scared me."

They rode around in silence for a while. Harry studied the back of Draco's head, how nicely his hair fell in place and the breeze would wisp it around. His shoulders were broad, but not as broad as his own.

Draco gently landed on the ground. "Now that's over with we can get down to business." He sat down on the ground Indian style and Harry followed suit. "Shall we play questions?" The Slytherin asked with a smirk.

"Sure why not."

Grabbing a cigarette from his pocket, Draco lit it and inhaled slowly. "Remember you have to answer every question honestly." He pulled out his wand and soon Harry felt a tingling.

"What did you do?" The green eyed boy squinted at Draco.  
"I just insured that neither of us was going to lie."

"I have nothing to lie about."

"If you say so. You have the first question."

"Ah. Okay..." Harry thought for a while. "What's your favorite color?"

"I'd say blue. Are you a virgin?" Draco asked quickly.

"What?" The Gryffindor was caught off guard.

The smoke curled from Draco's mouth. "You heard me Potter. You have to answer the question."

Harry lowered his eyes to the ground. "Well if you must know, yes I am. Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"Is that all?"

"My turn." Draco said with a smile. "When any wizard and witch will willingly give themselves to you, why stay with the Weaselette?"

"Because...I loved her."

"Aha! Loved is past tense. Did something change?"

"Your turn is over. Who did you lose your virginity to?"

"A bloke named Dmitri from Durmstrang with soft words and an even softer mouth." Draco said, taking a long drag of the cigarette.

Harry's mouth was so wide that it could be compared to the Panama Canal. "You...had sex...with a guy?"

"My question. Do you love Ginny?"

Harry twiddled his thumbs. "I-I want her to be happy."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I don't think she could be happy with me. I'm just too selfish to realize it."

Draco snorted. "Poor damaged Potter can't handle a girlfriend."

Harry balled his fist. "I'm not damaged!"

Draco stared back into those green eyes that were shooting daggers at him. "You act like you're damaged, and everyone around here treats you like that except me. Suck it up. The war was hard on everyone."

Now Harry was standing up and his chest was heaving up and down. "You don't fucking know what it's like to be me."

"Emo Potter. Your godfather falls through a curtain and you start acting like a pansy. Aren't you glad Dumbledore isn't alive to-" Draco couldn't finish because strong hands were around his neck, choking him in a vice like grip.

"I'll...kill...you!" Harry said tightening his grip on Draco.

Sputtering for breath, Draco fought to remove Harry's hands from his neck.

Draco's face reminded him of Sirius' expression as he fell through the curtain and immediately Harry let go of him, all the memories flooding back to him. Sirius, Tonks, Cedric, Lupin, and others...all dead...and maybe he could have prevented it. The emotions rolled over him like waves, and he fell back onto the ground with a thud. Convulsions rambled through his body as his eyelids fluttered and suddenly shot wide open. His breath was shallow and his lungs burned with protest from lack of air.

Draco stared down in shock as he watched the savior of the world lying on his back and frost beginning to creep over his fingertips. He was only pulling Potter's leg and had no idea that it would go this far. This wasn't the same Potter that he had went to school with, something was terribly wrong. He quickly kneeled beside him and smacked Harry across the face. "Harry! Snap out of it! You're at Hogwarts, everything is ok!"

The green eyes instantly gazed at Draco panic-stricken as his breathing slowed. "Malfoy...I'm sorry..."

"No I'm the one sorry I had no idea it would lead to that. You know I was only fooling around." Draco kneeled back, and cocked his head to the side. "What the hell just happened?"

Harry paused in thought. "I don't know. It used to happen a lot. I thought it was just a bad dream but it goes beyond that. Luckily, I haven't had one in weeks." Harry sat up. "I'm sorry about trying to choke you."

Draco nodded his head. "I shouldn't have provoked you. Do you ever talk to anyone about it?"

"About what?"

"The war, how you feel, Voldemort, anything."

Harry looked away. "Its over. There's nothing to talk about."

"Something must be wrong if you're having a nightmare in the middle of the day."

"I can handle it."

"You need to talk to someone, seriously."

"You're beginning to sound just like Hermione. You'll tell me next that I need to go sit on a psychiatrist's lap and tell him about my feelings." The raven haired boy was beginning to get annoyed.

"You could always sit on my lap and tell me about your feelings."

Harry gave Draco a bewildered look.

"It was a joke Potter. What I'm saying is that you can talk to me. I know a lot about holding in feelings, but I'm not going to treat you like a baby." Draco stared down into the grass.

"Thanks I'll take you up on your offer sometime." Harry nervously laughed. "So much for questions."

"I think I've learned quite enough about you." Draco said.

Harry bit his lip. "About that guy, are you saying you're gay?"

"I thought we were done with questions." Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry blushed. "You don't have to answer it."

"I'm not afraid to answer your question. I'm gay. Does that bother you?

A strangled noise came from Harry. "No, not at all. I just wasn't expecting that."

"Not many people do." Draco said, smiling.

Something about his smile was disarming to Harry. It seemed like all the wards he had put up against Malfoy were melting, and he was becoming fast friends with the Slytherin. He watched as the lips that used to snarl at him, spread across the perfect white teeth, giving a smile that would make McGonagall herself go weak in the knees. Harry smiled back.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about quidditch and their plans after Hogwarts. By the time it was dark, Harry and Draco were laughing and joking with each other as they made their way to their dorms.


	7. Letting Go

**Chapter 7: Letting Go**

Draco rolled over to find bright sunlight entering his bed. He was sure he had closed his bed drapes before he went to sleep. He lazily opened one eye.

"Rise and shine Slytherin princess." Blaise said sarcastically.

Draco muttered something along the lines of "fuck off" before rolling over to the opposite side of his bed.

Blaise poked him with a finger. "You missed breakfast and you have exactly 5 minutes before Slughorn's class."

"Shit!" Draco shouted, rolling out of bed. He ran over to his wardrobe and frantically tried to get dressed. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"Since when did I become an alarm clock? But anyway, I've got something interesting to tell you."

"What?" Draco asked, his voice muffled by his tie that was in his mouth.

"Harry was looking for you this morning. Isn't it strange?"

Draco yawned. "No that's not strange at all. He most likely wanted to talk about the project we're doing. He's supposed to eat breakfast with me."

"Oh." Blaise replied, examining his nails nonchalantly. "Did you fuck him already?"

Draco made a disgruntled face. "What the hell? Me fucking Potter? Oh Merlin, no." Draco broke out in laughter. "I told him I was gay and I thought he might pass out. The boy is practically a little scared virgin."

Blaise smirked. "Those are the kind you usually go for."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Drop it and help me get my tie on."

Harry sat in Slughorn's class staring at his book. He hadn't slept well the other night, and he was looking for Draco to maybe talk about his latest dream. He peered across the Great Hall and realized that he wasn't there. Finishing his toast, he went up to Blaise.

"Hey, you know where Draco is?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "How should I know, I am not my housemate's keeper." A smug expression settled on his face.

Scowling, Harry walked away. Now, he was sitting in Slughorn's dungeon waiting for class to begin.

Just when the potions class was about to start, Draco and Blaise came sauntering through the door.

"Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to grace us with your appearance." Slughorn said, grumbling.

Draco smirked as he made his way to his seat. His hair was a bit messy and his tie was crooked.

Harry didn't like the way Draco looked, and the satisfied expression on Blaise's face. He gripped the desk tighter as he thought about Blaise's hands all over Draco, kissing those lips.

"Harry." Ron said, staring at him concerned.

The Gryffindor snapped out of his thoughts. "Hmm?"

"You alright mate? You look a little angry."

"I'm fine." Harry shook his head. Was he just jealous? Why? Draco was a bloke, and he certainly didn't care who he was fucking? Or did he?

Harry drove the thoughts out of his head and concentrated on Potions.

Choosing to skip dinner in order to get a much needed nap alone, Harry crept up to the dorms, sprawled out on his bed, and shut the curtains. Just as he was falling asleep, he heard someone heading towards his bed. He gripped his wand tightly.

"Harry, you awake?" Ginny asked, poking her head through the curtain.

Harry relaxed. "Yeah." He patted the space beside him.

Ginny clambered onto his bed and they both stared at the ceiling in silence. She traced her fingertips along Harry's forearm. "How are you?"

"Fine." He stared into her eyes with concern. "Why do you ask? Have you been talking to Hermione?"

Ginny looked uncomfortable. Finally after a long pause she spoke. "Hermione and I have discussed a few things. She says you aren't well. Harry, I'm worried about you."

"Join the committee." The raven haired boy grumbled.

Ginny draped her arm over him as she snuggled closer. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm here for you. We'll make it together." She said, kissing his cheek.

Harry sat up. "Look I don't need consoling like a mental case. You treat me like I'm crazy."

"I didn't mean it like that." She bit her lip. "I saw you out in the garden at the Burrow and it worried me but I didn't say anything. I know this has been hard on you."

"If I'm so broken, then maybe we shouldn't be together." Harry said bitterly.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't think it would upset you that much if I brought up that topic. If you say you're fine, then you're fine."

Harry looked away. "It's not just that. I'm going through some changes Gin and I'm trying to figure myself out. Now that Voldemort is gone, its time to make my identity without him, which has been quite confusing."

"So you want to end our relationship?"

Harry sighed. "It's not like that at all. I just can't give you what you need right now. I've been a pretty sorry excuse for a boyfriend, and I won't have you tied to me any longer. I want to see you happy Gin."

Tears spilled from Ginny's eyes. "Just like you, always putting yourself last. If that's how you feel, ok. I love you Harry, no matter your decision."

"I love you too Ginny." Harry said, squeezing her hand before she left.

Draco was nose deep in his books in the library. Ancient Runes proved to be harder than he thought and he unhappily toiled away at the antique symbols. He heard someone sit down at his table, and he was prepared to give them a fierce tongue lashing until he realized it was Harry.

"Hey." Draco said, smiling and shutting his book.

"Hi." Harry said, smiling back. Something about the Slytherin's smile was contagious and he was sure that his grin was as wide as the Cheshire cats.

"Blaise told me you were looking for me earlier. Did you want to talk or something?"

Or something. Those words sent a chill down Harry's spine, as he imagined Draco's hands all over him, grabbing his hair, his mouth tantalizing places he could only dream of. His eyes widened. He had just thought of Draco in a not so platonic way and now his head was swimming in confusion.

"Hello? I asked you a question." Draco said, waving a hand in front of him.

Harry swallowed hard. "Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to get off of the grounds for a bit."

"Sure it's stifling around here. I could stretch my legs."

Draco and Harry walked to the third floor corridor to the statue of one-eyed witch.

"_Dissendium_." Harry said, tapping the witch with his wand. Suddenly, a shadowy passage appeared and they descended into the darkness.

Harry groped around in the dim area. The passage was smaller and darker than he last remembered and he slid his hands along the wall until he felt something firm and warm.

"Harry, you're touching me." Draco said.

Harry quickly removed his hands and was glad that it was pitch black so Draco couldn't see his fiery red cheeks.

"_Lumos_." Draco said, and light poured out from his wand. "That should make things a bit easier, although if you want to continue to grope me in the dark, I'd be perfectly fine with it."

Harry laughed nervously.

Draco smiled. Maybe there was more to what Blaise was saying. Could Potter be developing a crush?

They finally made it to Honeydukes. It was after hours, so they were very quiet, selecting their favorite candies and leaving money on the counter. They sat in the passageway eating chocolates by wand light.

"I ate so many of these as a child, I'm surprised I didn't turn into a chocolate." Draco stuffed his mouth with more candies.

"That's because your mommy dearest gave you whatever you wanted, you spoiled prat." Harry unwrapped a chocolate. "Besides, you're already a pouf all you need is the cream filling."

"Hahaha. Very fucking funny. Did I mention how much I hate you?" Draco glared at Harry.

"Don't be so sensitive. I was only joking around. Besides if you hated me, you wouldn't be sitting in this pathway eating treats me."

"I'm only doing this because there is nothing else to do."

"Right, sure."

A moment of silence passed between the two.

"Anymore of those dreams?" Draco questioned.

"It's really none of your concern. I'll take care of it on my own."

Draco was beginning to get fed up. "Look, you have a problem and you're to fucking headstrong to let anyone help you."

"I'm not some war reject that needs to be treated at St. Mungos." Harry retorted. "What makes you think I can trust you? This is some ploy to regain your place in society. I can read the headlines now. 'Ex-deatheater's son saves zany Potter.'"

Draco gripped his chocolate so tightly that it squished in his hand. "You don't have any idea what I've been through. Don't you dare accuse me of something as vile as that!"

"Why not? It seems like something your father would do!" Harry knew he had pushed Draco's buttons, but he didn't care. Something about the Slytherin made his blood boil in more ways than one.

"I'm nothing like my father!" Draco was now shouting inches from Harry's face. "You're parents were just as impetuous as you are and that's the reason that they're dead!" There was a flash and Draco felt an immediate pain in his jaw. Harry had punched him. He immediately grabbed Harry and they tussled and brawled.

"Get your damn hands off me, you spoiled blonde headed git!"

"Let go of me Potter or I'll hex your bits off!"

Draco was tired of fighting with Harry. The constant bickering was wearing on him. He pressed his lips to Harry's during mid punch. He felt Harry drop his hands and his body stiffen against him. Draco stopped when he realized Harry wasn't returning the kiss.

Harry stared at him with a baffled expression. The silence was pressing down on the both of them like a weight.

"Harry...I'm sorry...I just wanted to help you and-" Draco was cut short by Harry promptly latching himself onto Draco, his fingers threading through his corn silk hair.

Draco's tongue slid in Harry's mouth with ease and he heard an appreciative moan echo from the Gryffindor. His fingers ran down Harry's back and to his arse, where he pressed their bodies together. It was one of the best kisses Draco had ever had, so simple yet setting his body on fire. Firm hands pushed him away. He opened his eyes to find the green eyed boy staring at him with an expression of lust mixed with confusion.

"Malfoy...Just no…" He turned around and fled, leaving Draco to walk back to Slytherin common room.

Draco quickly made his way through the portrait. Blaise was sitting up by the fire reading the Daily Prophet.

"He likes me." The blonde said with a smug expression.

"Who likes you?" Blaise asked, never looking up from his paper.

"Potter."

"A blind man could have seen that. The way he stares at you, almost carnivore-like."

Draco crossed his arms and stared at Blaise until he looked up from his paper. "Well what am I supposed to do?" He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Do you like him?"

Draco crinkled his nose. "He could use some work."  
Blaise scoffed. "Just because he isn't perfectly manicured like you, doesn't mean he isn't hot. You may not have noticed, but quidditch was good to him. His body is unlike anyone else's around here, going along with those lovely green eyes and tan skin. Let's just say if he had the hots for me, I'd be grabbing my ankles now and begging for pleasure."

Draco was surprised by Blaise's blunt statement.

The dark Slytherin smirked.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?"

Draco didn't respond. He only walked up the stairs.

"This should be interesting." Blaise said, returning to his paper.


	8. Full Speed Ahead Or Maybe Not

**Chapter 8: Full Speed Ahead...Or Maybe Not**

Before Harry realized it, the Halloween dance was upon him. He had already picked out his costume from a muggle shop three weeks before hand. As he put on his batman costume and stared into his mirror, he realized that the costume was his own alter ego. He truly felt like the Dark Knight on the inside. He made his way down to the common where he ran into Hermione and Ron, who were dressed as Batgirl and Robin.

"Our costumes definitely have to win. We look awesome." Hermione said, examining herself.

Ron nodded his head. "Yeah Harry, great idea."

Harry smiled but deep down inside, he was worried about running into Draco. He had avoided him since the incident at Honeydukes. He refused to even give light to the whole situation. He would rather pretend that it never happened.

"Ginny is going to meet us there. She's fixing her costume with Dean." Hermione said.

Harry looked up to find both Ron and Hermione trying to gauge his response. "Well, I guess we will just see here there then."  
********

"Are you sure he's going as Batman?" Draco said, staring in the mirror at himself.

"Positive. He's blabbed about it all week." Blaise said, putting on his Darth Vader helmet.

"How do I look?" Draco asked spinning around.

"For some reason, I think you need to spank me and tell me I've been a bad little boy."

Draco smiled. "That's exactly what I was going for. Come on lets go."  
***** **

Harry's night was going pretty well. He hadn't run into Draco, and he had danced with a couple of girls, relaxing him a bit. The music was good and so was the food. The contest prize had gone to Neville Longbottom, who had done a painstaking rendition of Mr. T.

Ron nudged him. "Look at who decided to show up."

Harry caught sight of Draco and his mouth dropped open. The Slytherin was dressed in a leather cat suit that left nothing to the imagination. He twirled his whip as he glanced at Harry and smiled.

"I didn't know catwoman was a man. Malfoy is such a creep" Ron said, grimacing. "I think I just lost my appetite."

Harry shook his head. "That's impossible for you Ron. Look, why don't you go get a drink for Hermione." He pushed away a reluctant Ron.

The expression on Harry's face was enough to leave Draco satisfied but he wasn't finished just yet.

He approached Harry. "Hey Potter. Nice costume you got there."

"The same could be said about you." Harry said, his eyes lazily resting on Draco's body.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Draco asked coyly.

"I haven't been avoiding you."  
Draco chuckled. "You're about as good as lying as you are hiding your emotions. You duck behind corners if I walk by. You never even glance at me and I think your problem is that you're afraid."

"What do I have to be afraid of?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can answer that question better than I can. I thought we were friends." His fingers traced over Harry's chest lightly.

The Gryffindor let his eyes shut for a moment. He had no idea what a touch could do to him. Putting his hand over Draco's, he quickly ended the caressing. "Stop it. Please. You want to go somewhere and talk?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

They sat down at a table and Harry took a long sip of butter beer. "So how have you been Draco?"

"I've been okay. How about you? Anymore nightmares?"

"Just a couple."

"You should have come to me."

Harry only grumbled.

"Fine. Do what you want to. I'm not going to argue with someone as stubborn as you."

"I'm not stubborn. You're just meddling in my business."

"Suit yourself." Draco said, rising up from the table.

"Hey where are you going?"

"There's an after-party going on in Slytherin that I don't want to miss. I'm sure someone will appreciate my costume." Draco noticed the sneer on Harry's face. "The password is excellence if you grow the balls to come." Draco sauntered off satisfied, knowing that he had planted a seed of jealousy in Harry that would require him to come whether he liked it or not.  
***** **

"There is no way in hell I'm going to the Slytherin dorms." Ron said, crossing his arms.

"Come on, you can bring Hermione and I'm almost positive there will be firewhiskey." Harry said, adjusting his mask.

"They way you're acting, someone might think you fancy Draco or something." Ron said, clutching his sides in laughter

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Funny that you mention that, I kind of do fancy Draco."

Ron looked like he was going to be sick. "YOU WHAT?"

"I'm sorry Ron. I should have told you earlier that I suspected that I might be bisexual. I don't even know any anymore, maybe I'm just confused."

Ron shook his head. "Mate, I don't care about your sexuality. But bloody Draco Malfoy? The egotistical prick that used to make our lives hell at Hogwarts. You're telling me you like this guy?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Oh Harry. Why? He could just be luring you into a trap. If he hurts you, I'll kill him. I will literally choke the life out of him and enjoy it."

Harry raised his hands. "I know. Thank you. Will you just go, for me?"

Ron grumbled. "I'll tell Hermione to get her things."

After much prostest from Hermione for an hour, they hurried down the corridor to the Slytherin Common Room. Harry was most nervous of all. He wasn't sure how the other Slytherins would react. "Excellence." Harry said to portrait, and it swung open, and he was met with a cloud of smoke.

"Whoa." Ron said, coughing.

"Come on guys. We'll only stay for a bit." Harry said, making his way into the chamber.

He found Blaise Zabini, who stared up at him with glazed eyes. "Well look here, have some lions in the snake pit." He narrowed his eyes. "Hey Weasely!"

Ron turned around. "What do you want?"

Blaise chuckled and patted Ron on the back. "No hostility tonight. Remember interhouse enrichment! Shots for everyone!"

Suddenly shot glasses floated towards them all. "To the Gryffindors!" Blaise said, raising his glass. Everyone followed suit.

Harry downed his shot and his throat burned in protest. "Damn, this isn't firewhiskey is it?"

"You're right Potter. Its dragon's breath, straight from my dead stepfather's reserves!" Blaise said laughing.

Harry could get used to his drunken friendliness. His body was already beginning to feel loose. He took another shot, this time it didn't burn as badly.

He looked over towards Ron and Hermione, who were edging back towards the door. So much for the Gryffindors sticking together. "Hey, where's Draco?" Harry asked Blaise.

"Like I told you before, I'm not my roommate's keeper. If you would like me to take an educated guess, I'd say he's somewhere with his head in a bucket."

"For fuck's sake, I'll just find him myself." Harry took off. Finding Draco's room was not a hard task. It was the only single bedroom in the entire chamber and there was Draco Malfoy dry heaving into a rubbish bin.

Draco lolled his head towards Harry. "What do you want?"

Harry looked around at the neat room and all the Slytherin decorations. "You have your own room? That's totally not fair."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I pulled some strings. Now less talk more action." He lunged out for Harry in an embrace, but was pushed away. "What's wrong with you?" Draco said, staggering back.

"More like what's wrong with you." Harry said, watching him intently. "You saunter around in leather and kiss me once, and expect to have your way with me."

"Well I thought since you came to the party, you were giving me the green light."

Harry threw up his hands in frustration. "You're sick Draco. I'm going to leave."

"No Harry. Please just wait a second." The Slytherin said, standing in front of the door. He fought to keep his balance and braced himself. "What do you want from me?"

"Let me ask you a question?"

"Um...Okay."

"What's my favorite color?"

"Uh." Draco thought hard. "Maroon?"

"Wrong!" Harry said, crossing his arms.

Draco sighed. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I barely know you."

"Exactly." Harry said. "You don't know me. Call me old-fashioned, but I prefer getting to know a person before fucking them."

"How would you know? You're a virgin." Draco drunkenly giggled.

"Which makes it ten times more likely I'm going to hold out for the person that I like."

"You like me."

"Maybe I like your body? I don't know, you're a good kisser. You as a person, I'm not so sure."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You really know how to give a compliment."

"Don't get so defensive, ferret boy. I'm just saying get to know me. I promise it will be worth it."

Draco yawned and hiccuped. "That's going to take effort."

"Rome wasn't built in a day."

"Whatever Potter." Draco said, unzipping his leather suit.

Harry immediately turned around and faced the wall. "So where do we begin?" He said, his eyes squeezed shut.

"I don't know I'm horrible at making friends. You can tell with Crabbe and Goyle, I'm not good with selection. You can turn around now."

Harry turned around and erupted with laughter. Draco was wearing neon purple pajama pants. "What little kid did you rob to get those?"

Draco put his hands on his hips. "Fuck off. They're comfortable." He clambored into his bed and covered his head with the sheets.

"Don't tell me you're going to bed this early." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, tonight I feel like the room is spinning. There is a marti gra party in my head and I'm not invited. I'm terribly disappointed and all I want to do is sleep until next week!" Draco shouted from under the sheets. He waited a few moments until he got the feeling that he was being watched. "Why haven't you left yet?" He said, poking his head out and giving a cold stare.

Harry rubbed his arm and stared at the ground. "I was uhh...wondering if I could sleep in here...with you."

"Aren't you afraid I'm a crazed sex freak that would give you a blowjob in my sleep? I'm so drunk that I might confuse your penis with a lollypop." Draco asked sarcastically.

Harry crossed his arms. "Can I stay or not?"

"Yeah sure." Draco said, scooting over on the bed. "But one condition. You're not wearing the batman costume to bed. I've got pajamas." He said pointing to the drawer.

Harry quickly grabbed a pair and changed. He slid into bed next to Draco, placing pillows between them.

"Don't flatter yourself Potter."

Harry ignored Draco's comment and closed his eyes.

"Why did you want to sleep in here?" Draco asked.

Harry lazily opened one eye. "I'm not asking Ron because he'd freak out, I'm not asking Hermione because Ron would freak out, and I'm not asking Ginny because Ron would freak out."

"I didn't mean that you dunce. I mean have you been having those nightmares again?"

"Yeah, I don't know why."

"Alright. Just don't interrupt my beauty sleep." Draco said, snuggling on the far end of the bed.

"Ok." Harry stared up at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

He was answered by Draco's loud snores.


	9. Clearing The Air

**Chapter 9: Clearing the Air**

Something was tickling Harry's nose. He refused to open his eyes, believing that The Dursleys had left him at Mrs. Figg's house for the weekend and one of her thousands of cats decided to curl up with him. "No kitty, get off!" He grumbled.

"I'm not a cat, Potter." A voice said sleepily.

Harry's eyes snapped open to find the Slytherin curled up against up him, his blonde hair tickling his nose. The pillows were long discarded and his arm was wrapped around Draco. "Are you awake?"

One silver eye opened enough to glare at him. "I will be if you continue to gabber."

"You're impossible, you know that?" Harry slid out of the bed and stretched.

Draco instinctively curled up in the blankets. He really did remind Harry of one of Mrs. Figg's feline friends.

Harry stood waiting patiently. "You could at least show me out."

Draco yawned. "You know the way."

"Be a gentleman even if it's a far stretch. Besides I don't want to be walking through Slytherin Common Room in my boxers alone."

Draco groaned as he got out of bed. "Yes My lady." He bowed, before opening the door.

"THE WALK OF SHAME!" Voices exclaimed and a flash of photography blinded Harry.

"What the fuck?" Harry yelled, shielding his face.

"Hey guys, cut it out okay?" Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"False alarm guys. Check out the pajamas." Blaise said.

Draco gave Blaise the middle finger, grabbed Harry's arm and hurried him out of the Common Room.

"What's the walk of shame?" Harry asked, stepping out of the portrait.

Draco seemed a bit frazzled. "Nothing Harry. Just a stupid house tradition. Uhm...I gotta go. I'll see you later!" He shut the portrait in Harry's face, leaving him pondering about the events that just occurred.

Harry sat at breakfast mindlessly pushing around his scrambled eggs on his plate. He heard a thump beside him and he looked up to find Ron Weasely staring down at him.

"You've got some explaining to do Harry."

He heard another thump on his opposite side. He looked over to find Hermione staring at him.

"Yeah Harry. What were you thinking spending the night in Draco's room? Half of the school knows about it, and they're asking us questions."

Harry shrugged. "Tell them what you want. Besides, you two left me to fend for myself. Nothing went on. I just slept in there for Merlin's sake. You and Ron do it all the time and no one cares."

Hermione blushed and Ron pursed his lips. "Well I guess because...uh...it's been going for a while. But if nothing happened, nothing happened. That's none of our business." Ron said, Hermione nodding her head in agreement.

They all began eating breakfast.

"What's the walk of shame?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

Ron's fork dropped on his plate with a clatter. "That bastard...I'll strangle him! I'll tear him to pieces!" He had jumped up from the table.

Hermione and Harry restrained him and forced him to sit down.

"Ron, just tell him what it means." Hermione said, her eyes lowered down.

Sighing, Ron began. "Well the Walk of shame is a term used by whores." Ron spat out, eying the Slytherin table for signs of Draco. "What they do is lure the unsuspecting victim into a night of sex, the next morning when they go to leave, they are ambushed by a bunch of people who take photos and shout, just basically embarrass them. Did Draco do that to you? I'm murder that little son of a-"

"No, Ron." Harry interrupted. "He didn't do it to me, but I'm pretty sure he has done it to other people."

"You know that makes Draco a bit of a whore, right Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded his head. "I'm not really sure how to handle this situation."

Just as he was beginning to think about the current events, a shrill voice reverberated throughout the Great Hall. "How could you?"

Harry looked up to lock eyes with a very irate Ginny Weasely. "Gin, what are you going on about?"

"Don't act like you don't know. The entire school is talking about it." she hissed. "All the things you told me, about how you love me and how you were breaking up with me to help yourself, lies, all the while you were just itching to be the next in line to be fucked by that playboy Draco Malfoy." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I trusted you but you're just as vile and loathsome as he is." She quickly stormed off, leaving Harry speechless.  
*~*~*~*~*

Draco Malfoy had never hid in his entire life, but all it took was one murderous look from Ron Weasley in the corridor and he had decided to spend the day in the room of requirement. Not that he was afraid, he just needed time to himself. He quickly thought of comfy chairs and they appeared. Draco really did hate when things got blown out of proportion, and now he had to worry about a red head strangling him every time he walked down the hallway.

Draco heard a faint knock on the door. He scowled as he was almost sure it was Blaise snooping around, wanting to know what was wrong. He opened the door, and locked eyes with a green-eyed Gryffindor.

"Hey Malfoy. Could I talk to you for a second?" Harry asked.

Draco wanted to say no but he felt his head nodding yes. Soon they were seated in comfy chairs across from each other. Harry nervously twiddled his thumbs.

"I don't know where to begin." Harry dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I do." Draco said, pausing to stare at Harry. "Why don't you call off your guard dog Weasely."

"What?"

"Ronald Weasely." Draco said, enunciating every syllable. "I saw him once today, and I thought he was going to suck the very soul out of me like a dementor. We didn't do anything so I don't see why he should be so angry with me. You're the one that wanted to sleep in MY bed. You carry a lot of baggage, Gryffindork. Not to mention your little girlfriend thinks I'm sleeping with you, which is entirely your fault. " Draco expected Harry to retaliate at his verbal scolding, but Harry only sat there staring it his shoes. "So what do you have to say, Potter?"

"I'm sorry. I guess Ron overreacted and Ginny has no idea what she's going on about. I'll talk to them both."

That was not what Draco was expecting and his mouth hung slack for a moment. "It's alright. I'm used to having Weaselys wanting to kill me, and you too."

Harry laughed nervously.

"You want to ask me something. I can tell the way you're acting."

Harry took a deep breath. "Are you a whore?"

Draco laughed heartily and grabbed his sides. Wiping the water from his eyes, he noticed that Harry's expression hadn't changed from worried. "You're serious aren't you?"

"I just need to know."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "A whore is usually defined as someone who engages in sexual acts for money. Last time I checked all my sexual acts are on the house."

"You know what I mean Draco. I need to know if you're out here fucking every Tom, Dick and-"

"-Harry." Draco smirked.

"Just answer my question."

The Slytherin leaned back in his chair. "I'm most likely not considered a virgin, nor am I the king of the brothel."

"So what's the deal with the whole 'walk of shame' thing?"

"Jealous or something?"

"No." Harry rolled his eyes. "I need to know if you're just a lost cause."

"I've been a lost cause since day one." Draco said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Really the walk of shame is just a Slytherin tradition. Everyone in our house does it. I only have a couple of pictures for the entire time I've been here. Blaise on the other hand could make a collage."

Harry waved the smoke out of his face. "That's a bad habit."

"When did you become my mother? Are you going to scold me next?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "How can I trust you?"

"I don't know. It's just something that has to build. Like you said before, Rome wasn't built in a day." He took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled through his nose. "I'm going to tell you a secret." He motioned for Harry to come closer and Harry leaned in. "I've never had anyone inside me." Draco whispered.

Harry's mouth formed a perfect O. "I thought you said you weren't a virgin?"

"I always top you dolt. Something about bottoming requires a level of intimacy that I have not felt with anyone yet."

Harry's heart sank. "It can happen when you least expect it." He said, a hint of hope in his voice.

Draco seemed caught up in his own thoughts. "You're right. Now you need to go get dressed."

Harry furrowed his brows. "Why?"

Draco scowled. "I'm taking you out on a date. This so called 'courtship' has to happen sometime."  
*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry waited patiently at the apparation point outside of Hogwarts. He had got dressed like Draco had asked. He soon saw the blonde haired boy walking towards him. He looked well dressed and groomed like usual.

"You ready?" Draco asked, holding out his arm.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, grabbing it.

"You'll see." Draco said. They both apparated with a pop.

Harry opened one eye timidly. "We're in-"

"-Diagon Alley. Yes." Draco interrupted, smiling.

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to be here. The people will soon be cramming to get to me. It makes me claustrophobic."

Draco sighed. "Would you just look around? What people do you see?"

Harry looked and sure enough, the usual busy streets of Diagon Alley were completely empty. It was oddly quiet and only the wind whistling in Harry's ear was audible. "It must be some sort of trap. We need to leave."

Draco's chuckling echoed throughout the street.

"Why are you laughing? We could be hexed at any point!" Harry snapped.

"Stop being so paranoid. The war is over." Draco said, clapping Harry on the back. "I fixed it. This is our date, an entire day of shopping without any disturbances. Not exactly romantic, but its practical."

They shopped until they thought they could handle no more. The piles of boxes and bags had risen so high that Draco had to magically shrink them all to fit inside the door of the Ice Cream Parlor.

Harry licked his spoon as they shared a giant ice cream sundae. "What made you want to come back to Hogwarts?"

Draco held his spoon in his mouth in thought. "Honestly, I didn't want to come back. I wanted to go to Durmstrang, just get away from everyone who looked down on me, but that would be the cowardly way out of things. Believe me, I'm done with doing cowardly things. I refuse to be like my father."

"That's really brave of you Draco. I don't know if I could ever do that."

"Oh yes you could, oh mighty savior of wizarding world."

Harry scowled. "I hate when people call me that. It's not like I asked for my parents to be killed and I have to do this battle with one of the most horrible wizards in history. Most people didn't even expect me to live. Do you know what it's like when people think you're going to die? It really brings you down. Many times I just wanted to hop on a broom and just fly away.

"Really?"

"Yes. Just fly until I couldn't fly anymore. Leave everyone to deal with Voldemort. But unfortunately, that slit nosed bastard had a personal vendetta against me, no matter where I went."

Draco propped his head on his hands in interest. "So you mean to tell me, that if you left, Voldemort would have followed you?"

Harry nodded his head. "He would have followed me until he killed me or I died of old age. I didn't want to run for the rest of my life, so I decided to stay here."

"That's amazing." Draco said, his spoon clanking against the dish. "You're quite the character and I can see why so many people are obsessed with you. Potter mania has spread throughout Europe."

Harry blushed. "I wish they weren't." The green eyes locked with the silver ones.

Draco smiled, which caused a strange sensation in Harry's tummy. "I could become obsessed Mr. Potter. Would that be a bad thing?"

Harry grinned. "No, not as long as the feeling is mutual."

"That could make things very interesting. People won't like us being together."

"Fuck the whole lot of them." Harry said, finishing off the ice cream.

They returned to Hogwarts and stood outside the castle doors. Harry smiled. "Thank you Draco. Today was just wonderful."

Draco ran his fingers through his shoulder length platinum hair and stared at the ground. "Harry," he began. Do you think it would be okay if I kissed you?"

Harry nodded his head. He expected Draco to throw him against the wall and ravage him.

Draco softly kissed Harry on the cheek. "I'll be seeing you around." He said, disappearing into the castle, leaving Harry with a flabbergasted expression.


	10. Protection From An Unlikely Source

**Chapter 10: Protection from an Unlikely Person**

"-And then he kissed me. But it wasn't like the usual snog, he kissed me like he cared." Harry sat on a blanket outside of Hagrid's hut, playing a game of tug the sock with Fang. Hagrid had the expression that he might just vomit.

"Well at least he's acting like a gentleman. I hope it's genuine and not just for show." Hermione said, stretching her legs.

Ron snorted. "I just don't understand it Harry. Malfoy is about as cuddly as a porcupine."

Harry stared at Fang in thought. "He's different. Something has changed. He's not the Malfoy we knew before. I mean yes, he's still an arrogant little prick, but I think being from under his father's command has done him a lot of good." Harry turned to Hagrid. "What do you think of all this?"

Hagrid swallowed his sandwich roughly. "I...I really don't know what to say Harry."

"Is it because I like guys?" Harry asked, lowering his head.

Hagrid shook his head vigorously, sending a shower of bread crumbs everywhere. "No, no! Some of the best wizards were homosexual. Dumbledore himself was gay."

The trio's eyes widened. "What?" They all exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes. He was in love with Grindelwald until he found out what a horrible person he was. I guess it just isn't discussed much." Hagrid said, slurping on pumpkin juice.

"Never thought the old coot would enjoy a cock up the arse." Ron said.

Harry shuddered. "Ron, don't ever mention 'old coot', 'cock', and 'arse' in the same sentence again."

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

Hagrid spoke up. "It's not the fact that you're dating another wizard, it's who you're dating. He is the son of a convicted death eater, not to mention that the Malfoy family doesn't exactly carry a squeaky clean reputation."

"You guys trust my judgment right?" Harry asked.

Hermione squeezed his shoulder. "Of course we do. We just don't want you to get hurt."

Harry nodded his head. "I know, but this is something I'll have to find out on my own."

"You're falling for Potter." Blaise said standing in the doorway of Draco's room.

Draco sighed as he put on his other shoe. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play coy with me Mr. Malfoy. I know you better than anyone else that goes here. First off, you let him cuddle in your bed, and then you take him out on a date. You sound like a hopeless romantic to me."

"The guy has been through a lot. I just thought I'd show him a good time. Besides saving the world, he hasn't had time to enjoy his own life."

"Just be careful what you're getting yourself into."

Draco's face darkened. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"There's talk," Blaise shifted uncomfortably. "They say that killing Voldemort drove him mad as a hatter. He sleepwalks and has vicious night terrors."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'd have bad dreams too if I had to face Voldemort."

"But it's different. Some say he's possessed, that Voldemort lives in him always...just waiting for the moment to-"

"-That's enough!" Draco said, glaring at Blaise. "Harry goes off and saves all of our arses and how do you repay him? You go and spread nasty little rumors about him. Harry is fine. Just leave him be."

Blaise threw up his hands in protest. "Alright. Don't go barking at me. I just want you to be careful."

"I know what I'm doing." Draco said, signaling that the conversation was over.

Later that night, Draco began to get ready for bed. He yawned and slipped into his sheets. He thought he heard the door creak open.

"Harry? Is that you?" Draco asked peering into the darkness.

Harry slipped off the invisibility cloak. "Yeah it's me. Mind of I join you?"

Draco said nothing but merely pulled back the sheets on the opposite side of the bed.

Harry didn't bother placing pillow between them.

Draco stared at the Gryffindor with imploring eyes. "Have you been having nightmares again?"

"Yeah. They've been getting been getting worse lately." Harry responded, furrowing his brows.

Draco ran his fingers through the messy black hair. "Well try to get some sleep. Don't wake up too late though, Slughorn will have both our arses."

Harry smirked. "Yeah, too bad I lost his favoritism. It might come in handy these days."  
They both snuggled down in the bed and fell asleep.

Draco awoke after feeling a cold sharp pain in his back. He groggily blinked and felt the pain again. "Potter, get your fucking knee out of my back!" he whispered angrily. He rolled over to find a clammy body unresponsive. "Shit! Harry!" He shook Harry but still there was no response. "_Lumos_" Draco shouted, and the room filled with light. Harry was stiff as a board,. "Harry! Wake up!" Draco shouted, smacking Harry across the face.

A strange frost was spreading over Harry, covering his body in tiny icicles.  
Draco quickly took action. He ran to the bathroom and poured warm water into his rubbish bin. He jogged into his room and doused Harry with the warm water. "Fight it!" he shouted.

Harry woke up with a gasp and huffed for breath.

"It's ok. I'm here." Draco cradled Harry in his arms and was surprised to find that he was as limp as a rag doll.

Harry slowly breathed against the Slytherin's chest. "I'm cold."

Draco peeled off Harry's soaking shirt and wrapped him up in a blanket.

There was a beat of silence. "What's wrong with me?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I'll do my best to try to figure it out with you. Those bad thoughts can sometimes have detrimental effects.

"You sound like you've had experience with this."  
Draco rolled up his sleeve to show the now faded death eater brand. "They didn't just brand this on me and call it day. I had to prove that I was 'worthy' of his mark." Draco said with a snarl. "They did horrible things to me and they made me do horrible things. If it wasn't for controlling my thoughts, I would have succumbed to suicide or been killed because Voldemort thought I was weak. All the while, my bastard of a father just stood and watched as all this went on."

Harry clung to Draco, like his very own pillar of strength. He now realized why those silver eyes were always ice cold and full of contempt. "Will you teach me?" Harry traced circles on the bed sheet. "I might be able to sleep better."

"Yes of course, but of first you need to get some sleep." Draco said, kissing Harry's forehead. He watched as Harry closed his emerald eyes and he had the sudden urge to protect him from everything that might cause him harm.


	11. Flirting with Snitches and Danger

**Chapter 11: Flirting With Snitches and Danger**

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No, just a second."

Draco sat patiently with his eyes shut. He had felt the tug of side along apparation a moment before, and he wasn't sure where he was but he could hear music, laughing, and the clinking of glasses.

"Harry?" Draco reached out slowly. He felt a strong hand clasp around his.

"Open them."

Draco opened his eyes, and words escaped him, leaving him only with a sigh. The room around him was a beautiful deep blue with scenic art. Cherubs graced the ceiling and couples surrounded them, slow dancing to the music or enjoying their meals.

Draco turned to the raven haired boy. "How did you-"

"-One must never reveal one's secrets." Harry interrupted with a Malfoy smirk.

"But this is the Sapphire. It takes months to even get reservations. How did you manage?"

Harry laughed. "You underestimate me."

They sat down at their table and Harry ordered their meal.

"All of my favorites, oh my, you are amazing." Draco said, smiling at him.

"You deserve it, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said, reaching his hand across the table to grasp Draco's.

"Why didn't we try this whole 'dating' thing years ago?" Draco asked, gazing around at the scenery.

"We were too busy trying to hex each other. I never took the time to notice how cute you are."

"I'm cute?" Draco scrunched his nose. "Bunnies are cute. Blasted ended skrewts are cute. I am not cute."

"You're especially cute when you make that face." Harry said, tapping him on the nose.

"Oh shove off Potter." Draco said, pushing him away playfully. "What else do you like about me?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I like how strong you are. I like the way you act like a complete prat in public, but you can be one of the sweetest people I've ever known, and be vicious within the next second. You never know what you're going to get when it comes to you, Draco."

The blonde's cheeks tinged with pink. "You know, no one has ever told me that." He sipped his drink. "You know what I like about you Potter? You're the shining example of goodness in human nature. It's not second thought for you to do the right thing, no matter the consequences. You're always willing to sacrifice for the greater good and I admire you for that."

Harry squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

They both finished their meals with much gusto. Draco wiped his mouth with his napkin. "You know that wizard at the piano has been eyeing me all night."

Harry nodded his head. "Of course he is. I told him you were going to going to dance with me."

Draco's eyes widened. "You what? You know I'm not the best dancer."

"Yes you can. You dance wonderfully. Just pretend you're doing it for me, and only me."

Draco stared into the green eyes. "Well...okay. But only because you asked so nicely." Draco held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Harry took his hand and was led out to the dance floor. An upbeat pulse echoed throughout the room._  
_Harry was led gracefully by Draco and he was lost in the smiling face and blonde hair.

"Do you like me?" Harry blurted out. He wanted to kick himself for saying that and also melt into the floor.

"Do I like you? What do you mean?"

Harry lowered his eyes. "Our relationship…I-."

Suddenly Draco's lips were on Harry's and the electricity spread through their bodies and created a slow pleasant burn of passion. Draco licked his bottom lip and tugged it lightly with his teeth before deepening the kiss. Harry's mouth was soft and pliant against Draco's, and their tongues aligned in a dance of exploration. Harry felt his knees buckle as they broke the kiss for air.

Draco gazed at the raven-haired boy's face, his lips moist from the kiss and his eyes looking slightly glossy.

"Draco," He purred, grabbing the blonde closer.

It was the first time that the Slytherin noticed that Harry fit so perfectly into his arms. Harry was a bit shorter than him, so the raven-haired boy fit perfectly around him and he had to step on his tip toes to kiss him.

"I'm scared."

Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he barely comprehended what Harry said. "Why are you afraid?"

Harry looked away. "I've never felt this way about anyone, and I can't help but feel I'm going to get hurt."

A solemn expression crossed Draco's face. "I would never intentionally hurt you. I don't hurt the people I love."

Harry stared up at Draco in shock. "You...You love me?"

The Slytherin caressed his back. "Shit. I guess the cat is out of the bag. I'm not sure how you feel about this."

Harry chuckled. "I think it's pretty ridiculous. We go from being enemies, to acquaintances, to you wanting to fuck me into oblivion, and then saying you love me. This is crazy."

Draco smiled. "Well neither one of us has led a normal life. Its only necessary that something like this happens."

The Gryffindor smiled. "In that case, I think...I think that I love you too."

~*~*~*~*  
Harry was floating on cloud nine as he made his way back to his room. He had admitted that he was in love with Draco Malfoy and the world did not explode nor did hell freeze over.

"Hey Harry."

Harry spun around to find Ginny Weasley staring at him. He felt a twang of guilt in his heart. He had failed to explain anything to Ginny, and she was the only person who actually deserved an explanation.

"Hey Gin. Can we talk for a moment?"

She stopped in the corridor. "What's on your mind Harry?"

Harry began to play with the sleeves of his shirt, something he always did when he was nervous. "Look, I know things ended abruptly with us and I apologize for being a real twat when I was with you. All this time, I've been ignoring you...afraid of what you might say and what you might think. I'm sorry Ginny, you're one of the people that has been there for me. I don't want to hurt you but I want to make this right. You most likely hate me."

"Harry," She stepped closer towards the Gryffindor. "My brother has a big mouth. Of course I knew about you dating Draco Malfoy. I felt betrayed and lied to. I don't know if you're expecting me to jump into being you're friend again, but I'm not and that's something you will have to deal with." With that, she spun around and marched off angrily.  
*~*~*~*~*~*

"So Ronald, tell us about Pansy and what you have discovered during this project I assigned." Jordan Ramsey leaned back in his bean bag chair, stroking his goatee. It was interhouse enrichment time for Slytherin and Gryffindor, but only Harry and Draco seemed to be looking forward to it.

Ron nervously wiped his hands on his robes. "Clearly, she is a girl. She has black hair in this bowl cut thing." Pansy sneered at Ron's comment. "She likes the Weird Sisters and she has a pet snake."

"I have a pet tarantula, Ronald." Pansy said, glowering at him.

Jordan could sense the animosity in the air. "Okay then, moving on. I'd like to see Draco and Harry."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "This could take all day."

Draco stood up. "I'll go first. Harry James Potter is one complicated character. You may think you know him, but you don't!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes widening causing the whole entire class to snicker. "Harry likes listening to the ocean to help him fall asleep, he hates sushi, he's very ticklish, he loves ice cream, and he's very talented at playing the guitar."

Jordan chuckled. "That's very amusing, Draco. What about you, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip in thought. "Draco is also complicated. He spends usually an hour a day brushing his hair, I've counted. He likes to watch Muggle cowboy westerns, such as Bonanza and Gunsmoke. He sings very well and he also is a talented pianist. He's been training since the age of 5."

Jordan clapped his hands. "Very good gentlemen. Everyone should take heed in your diligence of study."

Pansy raised her hand. "They only know that much about each other because they're dating."

Jordan smiled. "That's great! You see, this class can open up romantic relationships."

Ron glared at Pansy. "Don't you get any daft ideas, Parkinson. I'm steady with Hermione."

Pansy grimaced. "Don't kid yourself, Weasley. I would never ever EVER even think of you in that manner."  
~*~*~*~*~*

Harry held his broom in his hand tightly. He always got pre-game jitters, even after all the years he played quidditch. He had treated all the other games with ease, but this one was making him extremely nervous. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, the usual match-up of a lifetime, but only this time, he was dating the Slytherin captain. They had talked before and agreed to try their best, the best man would win.

Ginny slipped on her gloves. "You sure are handling this well. I would be freaking out if I had to play against my boyfriend." The sarcasm was practically dripping from her voice.

Harry shrugged her off. "I'm going to do my best."

Walking out onto the pitch, Draco took a deep breath as the roaring in his ears grew louder. This was the best part of the quidditch match, you could feel the anticipation growing. He approached his boyfriend, who was now clad in Gryffindor quidditch gear.

"You look hot. I should shag you right in front of all these people. Would you like that Harry?" Draco whispered so only the dark haired boy could hear.

"Not now Draco." Harry mouthed, his face a bit flushed, but he was grinning.

Madame Hooch eyed them both. "You know the drill. Quidditch captains shake hands.

Draco shook his hand gingerly. "Good luck, Potter." He said, raising an eyebrow.

The whistle blew and they both kicked off with explosive speed. Harry's trained eyes immediately began tracking for the valued snitch. All he could see was quidditch players zipping about. He forgot how boring the game could be when the snitch was out of sight. He looked over at the flaxen haired player on the opposite end of the field. He admired the way his hair swept across his face as he stared with determination.

"Man, I'm lucky to have him." Harry thought, a dreamy expression on his face.

Without warning, the terrifying experiences from his past started flooding his body. The chilly sensation ran over his body and out his finger tips. His vision blurred and then darkened as he fought to hold on to his broom.

Draco thought he saw something gold flutter above his head. Instinctively, he reached up and grabbed it. He stared at the snitch, smiling to himself. "Well that was anti-climatic." He looked up to find Harry dangling from his broom. "Oh Merlin! Harry, hang on!" Draco shouted, kicking off and speeding up towards him.

Just at that exact moment, Miles Bletchley, the Slytherin beater, saw Harry Potter hanging from his broom. He scowled as he aimed a bludger straight for Harry. It hit with supreme accuracy, and Harry fell.

Draco watched as his boyfriend plummeted to the ground and hit with a sickening thud.

"Slytherin wins, with the capture of the snitch by Draco Malfoy!" the announcer said, but no one was cheering. The crowd was silent.

Draco's heart pounded in his ears as he rushed towards Harry. Shoving random Gryffindor team members out of the way, he knelt down beside Harry. "No...Oh no..." he whispered, taking Harry's limp hand into his own. Madame Hooch sounded her whistle and they delicately lowered Harry onto a stretcher.  
"We'll get him to Madame Promfrey, ASAP." Madame Hooch said, giving Draco a squeeze on the shoulder. Hermione and Ron came rushing onto the field.

"Where are they taking Harry?" Ron asked quickly.

"To the healer. Did you guys see what happened?"  
Hermione sighed. "Harry was doing fine. Then he started holding his head, and trembling. He slipped off his broom and I thought he was going to get back on until Bletchley hit him with a bludger."

"Bletchley." Draco growled and headed over towards the Slytherin team, his cloak billowing behind him in Snape fashion.

Ron face was etched with worry, he hadn't seen Malfoy that angry before and was sure that if he had his wand unforgivables would be used.

"Bletchley!" Draco barked. "Just what the fuck did you do?"

Bletchley turned around and rolled his eyes. "Doing what a proper Slytherin player should be doing. You would have loved it a couple years ago. I guess Potter's cock is so far up your arse, you can't tell right from wrong." Bletchley laughed but he didn't have time to finish because Draco's fists were pummeling his face.

"Don't you ever...hurt Harry...again...or I'll...kill you!" Draco said between punches.

"Mr. Malfoy! Remove yourself from Mr. Bletchley right this moment." McGonagall shouted, her eyebrows furrowed.

Draco paused during mid punch and backed away from the now bloodied Bletchley.

"Bletchley, go see the healer immediately." McGonagall turned to Draco. "I will let the head of your house determine your punishment. Do try to refrain from outbursts like this at quidditch matches."

Draco lowered his head. "I apologize."

McGonagall nodded her head in acknowledgement and turned away.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry had no idea where he was, but it felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to the back of his head. He groaned slightly as he slowly opened one eye. He caught sight of red hair and freckles.

"Morning there to you, Harry."

"Morning? How long have I been out? A couple of hours?"

"You've been out for a couple of days. Evidently you landed directly on your head and your skull was cracked. They had to use skele-grow on your head. It's the biggest crack I've ever seen. They say it would have killed a muggle."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. Ron had a funny way of trying to make him feel better. "Do you know how I fell? I can't remember anything after kicking off the ground."

Ron leaned back in his chair. "You were flying well, then all of a sudden you grabbed your head, like it was hurting you, and you slipped off your broom. Bletchley hit you with a bludger and you fell. You were pretty high, I'd say at least 70 feet."

"The bludger explains my busted ribs. Damn that Bletchley, I should pop him in the nose."

Ron grinned. "That's already been taken care of. Malfoy was so pissed at his own team mate that he went right over and beat the shit out of him. See Harry, it wasn't even me this time."

Harry laughed which caused his head to pound even harder. "Where's Draco?"

The red head looked at his muggle watch. "I would say he's scrubbing caldrons in Slughorn's detention. We've been taking turns sitting with you."

Harry cracked a smile. "Thank you but you don't have to do that."

"Rubbish!" Ron said, fluffing Harry's pillow in a manner that reminded him of Molly Weasely. "What caused you to fall anyway? I know you're pretty skilled on a broom and you wouldn't just make a dumb mistake."

Harry suddenly remembered the chilly sensation. "I-I got dizzy, that's all." He really hated lying to his best mate, but he didn't want to worry anyone else.

"You should eat more bananas...at least I think that's what mum says." Ron stroked his chin in thought. "Try to get some rest Harry. It will do you some good."

Harry smiled at his friend as he slowly closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.


	12. Treading In Unknown Waters

**Chapter 12: Treading In Unknown Waters**

Waking up again, he saw that the room around him was dark, and the pounding in his head had turned into a dull ache.

"Way to keep me waiting, Potter." A voice called out to him.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Harry sat up in bed and scanned the darkness.

"Keep your voice down. It's 3 AM and I would hate to have to do another week of detention because of you."

"I'm so sorry I could have just-"

"Shut it." Draco said playfully. "I was only joking. Is there room for both of us in that bed?"

Harry scooted over, allowing the blonde to slide into the bed and wrap his arms around him. "I do believe you've missed me." The Gryffindor had a smug expression.

Draco nuzzled his neck. "I missed your daft expression, horrendous hair, and most importantly, waking up in your arms."

"Saying those things, you could charm the pants off me." Harry said sarcastically.

Slowly kissing Harry's neck, the Slytherin ran his hand up his shirt, eliciting an enticing groan. "Why charm your pants off, when you could just take them off."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry pulled the grey-eyed boy on top of him. "Why don't you take them off for me?" he said, issuing a direct challenge.

Draco couldn't resist plundering Harry mouth like a pirate after a treasure chest. Those lips that had frowned at him many years now drove him crazy as they slid over his own. His tongue probed Harry's mouth, tasting the sweetness that he had missed over the last couple of days. He wanted to continue, but held off for the sake of Harry's injury. "I know how you can't sleep without me, so I came to your assistance."

"My hero…" Harry swooned sarcastically.

"Well..I can just leave you alone and sleep in my own bed."

"No." Harry wrapped his arms firmly around Draco. "You're right where you need to be."

Stroking his lover's hair, Draco sighed. _Right where he needed to be.  
*~*~*~*~*~* _

"Harry dear, can you wake up for me?"

Harry groggily opened his eyes, and immediately found that his body was missing the lithe form of Draco Malfoy. He instinctively grabbed his pillow tighter and shut his eyes.

"Harry you should wake up so I can make sure you're ok."

The Gryffindor opened his eyes again, and looked into the kind eyes of Madam Promfry.

"How are you feeling?"

He sat up in bed. "Well my head doesn't hurt anymore."

"Good Good. I suppose you can leave now."

Harry made a move to gather his things.

"And another thing Mr. Potter," Madam Promfrey said with a twinkle in her eye. "Be sure to be more discrete about who you choose to be your bedmate."

Harry's jaw dropped and he lowered his eyes. "Sorry!" he said, backing out of the room.  
*~*~*~*~*

Draco Malfoy was beyond grumpy at the moment. His backed ached from bending over cleaning caldrons in Slughorn's detention. To make matters even worse, he overslept, curled up in Harry's bed, and was just entering the room as Slughorn was shutting the door.

"Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn said with a frown. "You certainly are flirting with danger."

"I apologize for my lateness sir." The Slytherin said, making his way to his seat. The rest of the class was just as horrible for Draco, he wasn't concentrating, his thoughts always leading back to Harry. It was the 3rd time he had nicked his finger with his knife, and he gingerly wrapped it in a bandage.

"Pull it together Draco. You're falling to pieces here." Blaise said, as they exited the classroom.

"I know. I'm just worried and I can't concentrate when I'm distracted."  
*~*~*~*~*

Harry slowly walked down the hall towards Gryffindor common room. Many of the classes were ending, and he ran into many people who had to remind him of how far he fell, how big the crack in his head was, and how he always managed to get injured during Quidditch season. He had to smile, but it was beginning to falter and he wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

"-Just because you're with Harry Poofter doesn't change anything."

Harry ducked behind a corner and peeked out. He found Bletchley angrily pointing his finger at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and tossed his perfect blonde hair. "Oh come on. Get off the whole 'I'm shocked that you're gay' tangent. You knew before hand. You're just jealous because I'm dating Potter."

"I'm not jealous of him. It's about house loyalty!" Bletchley stamped his foot like an angry child.

Draco cocked his head to the side. "House loyalty? That's funny. I thought it was about loyalty to you." The blonde sighed as he crossed his arms. "You're upset because they will never be anything between the two of us."

Harry gasped. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing but he couldn't stop listening.

Bletchley stared off into the distance, ignoring Draco's sharp eyes. "I...I didn't ask for that."

"Miles," Draco started. "You told me that you'd give up your position as seeker if I fucked you, so I did. I gave you the shag of your life, and now you want more. I'm sorry but I'm happily in a relationship with the love of my life." Draco turned to walk away but stopped. "Oh and do quit harassing my boyfriend and injuring him or I'll tell all of Slytherin how you grab ankles and scream like a girl." Draco sauntered off down the opposite end of the hall, leaving Bletchley with his bottom lip trembling.

"Nice game." Harry patted Bletchley on the back. "But I suppose we can't have it all." Harry walked away, satisfied that he had injured Bletchley more than any bludger ever would. Skidding down the hall, Harry finally caught up with Draco. "Peek-a-boo, guess who." he said, covering his boyfriend's eyes.

The blonde smirked. "Is that my strapping Gryffindor lover?" He turned around and frowned. "You're not Ron."

Harry shoved him playfully. "Going after my best mate eh?"

Draco laughed. "Ron is a swell guy but the flaming red head does nothing for me."

The Gryffindor laughed. "That's a relief. I can't bear the thought of you and Ron shagging."

Draco smirked. "Could you bear the thought of you and I shagging?"

Harry closed his eyes. "Damn, you have no idea."

"Well snap out of it. We have other things to do today."

Harry poked out his lip. "What could be more important than shagging me?"

"How about your sanity? I know those nightmares are getting worse.

Harry smacked his forehead, which caused more pain than he expected. "You're finally going to help me?

"Yes, but it's no walk in the park. You've got to face your memories. Are you sure you're up to this?" Draco asked, his silver eyes searching.

"I'm more than ready. I don't know if I could take another one of these accidents." Harry said, massaging his forehead.

"Good." Draco shifted his books. "Meet me in the quidditch field in about an hour. Be prepared to work Potter."

"Okay _Malfoy_. I'll meet you then."

When Harry arrived to the quidditch fields, Draco was already smoking his second cigarette. He exhaled anxiously, letting the smoke blow from his mouth, smashing the cigarette on the ground with his foot.

Harry frowned. "I can't stand the smell of that smoke. Again, it's a bad habit."

Draco pulled out another cigarette and slowly lit it. "So is lying to your friends. Really, do you think Ron is that daft? He knows you didn't get dizzy on the quidditch fields and he knows something is wrong."

"How did he-"

"He's been asking me about you." Draco interrupted. "Your friends are worried about you but it's not my place to tell them." Taking a drag of the cigarette, he continued. "Harry, it's up to you."

"Then I suggest we get this over quickly so I don't have to worry them."

"Not the answer I was looking for, but that's will do." Draco sat down on the grass and Harry followed suit.

"Think of it almost like creating a patronus." Draco explained, spreading his slender legs on the grass. "Except this time, you think of all the bad things that have happened to you." His eyes became distant and fixed on the sky. "Mmhmm, the memories are still there. Now see I can push them away. Sometimes calling on my patronus helps those particularly bad ones. Draco swished his wand. "_Expecto Patronum." _A white dragon floated out from the tip of Draco's wand and surrounded him, almost calming him down. Draco's eyes regained their luster and focused back on Harry.

Harry sat back on his heels. "Wow that was impressive. I hope you don't expect me to do that."

"Well I know your patronus is very strong. It's bringing out your bad thoughts that I'm worried about."

Harry tilted his head to the side. "How exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"You have to fall into your bad memories. You know how you get that falling sensation when you're about to fall asleep? It's like that. You will know it when you feel it."

Harry closed both eyes and peeked one open to look at Draco. "You'll stay here with me right?"

Draco nodded his head. "You should know by now that I won't leave you."

Smiling, Harry closed his eyes again. He thought about puppies, Draco's bum, and how cozy the Burrow was during the summertime. He couldn't bring himself to think about all the bad things that had happened to him when Draco was around. He slowly opened his eyes to find his boyfriend staring at him impatiently.

"You're not trying." Draco said, pointing his cigarette at him.

"I am too." Harry lied.

"Are not. I saw you smirking."

"That was a grimace of concentration."

"Have it your way, you snarky bastard." Draco said, brushing grass off his robes. "You're wasting my time. I could be off doing my work."

"It's so hard to think about those things when you're here." Harry said, stealthily moving closer to Draco and wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"Potter!" The Slytherin tried to pry his hands away, but the soft lips on his neck were causing him to lose concentration.

"Mmmhmm." Harry mumbled.

Draco shut his eyes. "Please."

"Please what?" Harry asked, facing him.

The grey eyes shot open. "Can we continue or will you paw over me for the rest of the day?"

Harry sighed and mock saluted Draco. "Yes sir, on the double." Harry closed his eyes and lay back onto the cool grass. He let his thoughts wonder to Kings Cross, Snape killing Dumbledore, and Sirius disappearing in the curtain. He felt a falling sensation and he suddenly felt ice cold water around his legs. Harry opened his eyes and gasped. He was surrounded by a river that stretched out as far as the eye could see. It was murky and foggy, the black sky closing down on him like giant blanket. "This isn't funny Draco!" Harry shouted, but he was answered by the rushing of the water. The water was colder than any water he had felt in his life and the raven-haired boy shivered uncontrollably. It felt like he had been dumped in a lake full of dementors and he splashed around, looking for some glimpse of light. _This has to do with my thoughts. I should try controlling it_. So he began to think of happy thoughts like Lupin had instructed him to years ago. Feeling a lifting sensation, he shut his eyes.

"What the fuck was that about Potter? Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

Harry opened his eyes to find that he was back on the quidditch pitch and eye to eye with a very irate blonde. Harry gasped and shivered. He knelt down and kissed the sweet grass beneath him

"You put a freezing charm on yourself and immobilize yourself too. I must admit, you must be skilled at wandless charms. All this to scare the shit out of me." Draco took out another cigarette. "I should have your head for this."

Harry reached up and ran his fingers through his now sopping wet hair. His hand was covered with tiny ice fragments that glittered in the sunlight. "I never learned how to do wandless magic." He said quietly.

Draco turned and stared at him, as if studying his soul. "That's right. You told me before." His face changed from livid to concerned. "You really have no idea what just went on do you?"

Harry shook his head.

Sitting back on his heels in astonishment, The Slytherin bit his lip. "You were doing just as I told you. Then you just froze up. Literally, frost covered your entire body and you were stuck there. I thought for sure you playing some kind of prank on me, that's why I was so pissed."

Harry shivered as a breeze passed him. "I fell into some sort of river. I have no idea how I got there. It was dark and cold."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and helped him up. "Well let's get you into some dry clothes."


	13. Unexpected Arrival

**Chapter 13: Unexpected Arrival**

Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, his tanned hands wrapped firmly around a coffee mug. He stared into the fire, deep in thought. It had been a month since the incident on the quidditch pitch and he still had no idea what had happened, yet his nightmares continued to get worse. He began to drink coffee in order to stay awake, and after waking from a particularly bad nightmare, he fixed himself mocha with a double shot of caffeine. He resisted the urge of telling Hermione and Ron about the whole ordeal, against Draco's advice. Harry didn't want anyone else to worry.

"How'd I know you'd be down here?" Ron said, pulling up a chair next to Harry.

Harry ran his fingers through his messy locks. "Yeah, can't sleep I guess."

Ron seemed to be studying him. "You alright mate?"

Something in Harry broke at that moment. The strong facade he was holding in front of his friends gave way like a faulty dam and the emotions came rolling through. "No, I don't think I'm okay Ron. Something...something is wrong with me." Harry's voice seemed distant.

Ron sighed. "It's about time. Really Harry, the whole story about getting dizzy on the broom was a load of rubbish. Do you really think I wouldn't notice if something was wrong with my best mate? I was just giving you time to come around and talk to me about it." Ron said, patting him on the shoulder.

Harry smiled weakly. Maybe some of Hermione's cunningness had rubbed off on Ron. "I don't know what's going on with my body. I have these horrible nightmares. When Draco tried to teach me to suppress my memories, I ended up in a river."

Ron listened patiently. "That's quite a story. It sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie on the telly. I wish I had the answer to your problems Harry."

The dark-haired boy nodded his head and sipped his coffee. "You listened and that's enough. Its almost 3 in the morning, you should go back to sleep."

Ron squeezed his shoulder before making his way back to bed, leaving Harry to ponder about his thoughts once again.  
~*~*~*~*~*

From the Slytherin table, Draco studied Harry. The Gryffindor's hair was messier than before, his tie crooked and at danger of falling into in his oatmeal, and most noticeably his green eyes had lost their shine. Draco couldn't take it any longer. He stood up, promptly marched over to the Gryffindor table, and grabbed Harry by the arm. "We need to talk." he said gruffly, pulling Harry along with him. Once they were alone, Draco crossed his arms.

"You didn't let me finish my blueberry scone." Harry said, sighing.

"I think you're more important than a scone at this point. Harry, just what the hell is going on?"

The Gryffindor shrugged his shoulders. "I guess this whole thing is taking its toll on me."

"That would be an understatement. You look like a fucking zombie.

Harry snorted. "Oh you have a nice way of paying me a compliment."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. We need to do something about this!"

Harry smoothed the Slytherin's blonde hair, a move he knew would calm him. He watched with satisfaction as his boyfriend's shoulders slumped. "Look, we leave for Christmas break at the end of this week, maybe spending some time alone will help me."

"What do you mean 'spending some time alone'? I thought you were going to spend Christmas with the Weasely's like you always do."

"Well…" Harry looked uncomfortable. "Ron invited me, but things between Ginny and I are strained at the moment. I've decided to spend Christmas at Hogwarts."

Draco pouted. "You will do no such thing. No boyfriend of mine is spending Christmas alone in this drafty old castle."

Harry looked defeated and too tired to argue. "What do you want me to do Draco?"  
The light bulb went off in Draco's head and a smile spread across his face in a very Grinch-like manner. "You should spend Christmas with me at the Manor."

"W-What?" Harry stammered.

"Spend Christ-Mus with mee at the Ma-Nor." Draco said, enunciating every syllable. "Not only will you get a break from Hogwarts, but we can search our library about your condition."

"I love you Draco but going to Malfoy Manor...don't you think that's a bit much? I'll be killed and served on a platter before I even make it to your doorstep."

"They said the same thing when I returned to Hogwarts, and I'm fine. Besides, mother is as harmless as a pussycat these days."

Harry swallowed hard. "Does she know...about us?"

"She knows that I'm pretty serious about someone here at Hogwarts, but I don't think she has the faintest clue that it's you. She'll be so surprised, this is going to be lovely! I love making my mother uncomfortable. You'll get to see the Malfoy composure at its finest."

"I'm not going and that's final." Harry said, crossing his arms.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*

Before he knew it, Harry was on a thestral drawn carriage, bound for Malfoy Manor. He watched as Draco bounced up and down with anticipation, yet he could feel the dread building in his stomach like a lead weight.

"Oh do lighten up Harry. You're about as sad as that thestral." Draco said, wrapping his arm around the Gryffindor.

"Wait, you can see it?"

Draco nodded his head. "I've had to witness a couple of deaths in my past, but enough about that subject. It will make me lose my appetite. "

Harry made a mental note to question Draco about those deaths, but for now he sat back, enjoying the feel of those strong arms around him. "How does your mother feel about you being gay?"

Draco chuckled. "How could she not notice? I came out of the womb waving a gay pride flag. Seriously though, she doesn't care as long as I 'produce an heir'." Draco said, mocking Narcissa's drawl. "We will have to have a chat about that. I don't want to marry some strange woman and fuck a guy on the side. I want to marry for love."

"How romantic." Harry mock swooned. "That sounds awfully un-Malfoyish."

Draco stuck out his tongue. "Let's just say you've rubbed off on me in the last couple of months."

Harry reached up and kissed the blonde on the cheek. He realized that he had fallen hard for the boy. He loved the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, the way he would smirk in the delicious way, the way his hair would fall into his eyes, but most of all, he loved Draco's passion for life.

"What are you staring at?" Draco asked, scrunching his nose.

"Nothing at all." Harry replied, putting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

They stopped with an abrupt jolt, and Draco hopped out of the carriage before it could come to a complete stop.

Harry reached for their bags, but Draco slapped his hands away. "The house elves will get those. Come on." He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the iron doors of the manor. He pushed open the doors with a mighty shove. "Mother!" he called out, searching around the area.

Harry stood in awe as he looked around. He remembered the ornate decorations and the marble floor. He stared at the door directly in front of him, the drawing room where he had been held captive a year ago. He swallowed hard as the memories flooded back to him.  
"Draco, I thought you wouldn't be here for-" Narcissa stopped mid sentence when she saw Harry Potter standing in the middle of her house, looking confused and slightly nauseous. She locked eyes with Harry and then Draco, who was wearing the biggest smirk.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy. You have a lovely home." Harry said politely, avoiding her eyes.

Narcissa stared back at Draco, furrowing her brows.

"Oh mother, stop scanning me, I'm not under the imperious curse. I brought Harry here willingly. Now, it would be nice if you could respond to him."

Narcissa snapped on her Malfoy facade of poise, and a trained smile graced her face. "I'm so sorry. It's nice to see you in good condition, Mr. Potter. Shall I have the guest room prepared for you?"

Draco shook his head. "That won't be necessary. He can sleep in my room."

"But Draco, you only have the one bed."

"That will work out perfectly." Draco said, wrapping his arm around Harry.

The realization of what Draco meant dawned on Narcissa. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. "He's not the one you wrote about in letters is he? Surely, you can't be serious. This is some sort of joke."

Draco crossed his arms and shook his head. "Yes, I'm dead serious. This is most embarrassing, mother."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Narcissa walked past her son and down the hall. "Dinner will be ready soon. I'll see you two later."

After Narcissa made her exit, Draco choked on his laughter, causing it to echo throughout the room. "Did you see her face? This was better than I thought."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I get the feeling that she might murder me in my sleep for touching you."

Draco kissed the Gryffindor softly. "You know I wouldn't let her hurt you."

Harry returned his kisses eagerly, threading his fingers through his blonde hair. He gripped tightly as he licked and sucked Draco's neck.

"Wait." Draco mumbled and Harry immediately stopped.

"What's wrong?" Harry stared into Draco's eyes, which had clouded over dark grey.

"I want you, in my room." Draco quickly apparated to his room.

Harry only got a quick moment to glance around before he was attacked by kisses. "Fuck!" Harry exclaimed.

"Intend to." Draco whispered in his ear, licking the outer shell.

"But your mother is here." Harry whispered, holding on to the last bit of self restraint.

"She's downstairs in the wine cellar drowning away her problems. She won't be out for a couple of hours and we have nothing to worry about."

Harry gripped Draco tightly and forced him against the wall.

Draco's eyes flashed. "Rough. I like it. Don't treat me like some little virgin. Talk dirty to me!"  
"You're my little Slytherin." Harry whispered in his ear. He gripped Draco so that his legs were hooked around him, and he ground his groin into him, causing Draco to whimper.

"What do you want?" Harry asked gruffly, tugging on the blonde hair.

"I want you to fuck me." Draco said, staring into green eyes.

Harry was caught off guard by his statement. They had never gone past the stage of hardcore making out, and now Draco was begging him to fuck him, Draco, the bottom virgin. "Are you sure?"

Draco shut his eyes. "If you don't get your cock inside me now, I'll shove it in there myself."

Draco's words were going straight to Harry's dick and he couldn't think of anything but having the blonde writhing under him.

Draco lay back on the silk sheets of his bed. He raised an eyebrow. "Strip, wonderboy."

Harry clumsily took off his trainers and socks and quickly discarded his robe. Yanking off his pants, he stood in front of Draco in nothing but his boxers and a tie.

Draco smiled. "Sexy. Leave the tie, take off the boxers, and get over here."

Harry watched in awe as Draco slid off his robes, revealing that he had been naked under them the entire time.

"You sneaky bastard, you've been planning this." Harry said, sliding on top of Draco and kissing him.

"Mmmhmm. I have. So what, make me regret it." Draco said fire in his eyes.

Harry ran his fingers down the flat pale chest and followed with his mouth, nibbling on the pink nipples and sucking. The dark haired boy left love bites down his chest. "You really are beautiful." Harry said softly. Then without warning, he shoved Draco's cock into his mouth and began sucking with earnest.

Draco banged his head abruptly against the bed and his fingers grasped Harry's hair lightly. "Oh Merlin, that feels so good."

He teased his balls with the tip of his tongue, before giving Draco one broad lick up his shaft. Harry smiled as he summoned lube from the bathroom. He carefully lubed up his fingers and stuck them inside Draco. He scissored his fingers back and forth, adding more as Draco felt looser. The Slytherin was babbling incoherently and tugging at his purpling cock.

Harry lubed up his cock and lined up with Draco. "You ready?"

"Oh for fucks sake, just do it!"

Harry plunged into Draco slowly. He was trying to concentrate, but Draco felt better than anything he had experienced before. "You okay?"

Draco didn't reply. He reached up and grabbed Harry's hips, forcing him balls deep into himself. "Move." Draco said softly.

Harry pulled back and slammed into Draco. His hips snapped into a rhythm and he drove into the blonde, sweat pouring off of him.

If Draco was loud before, he was blaring now. "Oh god...deeper...please...fuck...shit...HARRY...merlin...ohyessthasit..."

Harry was completely focused on giving Draco what he needed. "You like that? Do you like it when I fuck you?" Harry slapped his ass. "What's my name?"

"Harry Potter." Draco's eyes were starting to roll in the back of his head.

Harry slowed up his strokes and made them even harder. "I...want...your...mother...to...hear...it. WHATS...MY...NAME?"

"Oh god oh god...HARRY FUCKING POTTER!" Draco went rigid and squirted hot cum across his own chest.

Harry came a few seconds after, collapsing into a quivering pile on Draco, his cock sliding out with a plop.

Draco lightly kissed the lightning shaped scar as he slowed his breathing. "You're a kinky little Gryffindor. I won't be able to walk correctly for a week."

"Serves you right. You shouldn't have teased me." Harry said, yawning slightly.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and covered them with a blanket. "See I told you I would make you fall asleep."

"Promise you'll do that more often." Harry murmured, falling off to sleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*

Narcissa Malfoy was working on her third glass of wine. She thought it would calm her nerves but it only made her more irritated. Draco had pushed her last nerve in this outburst with the Potter boy. He would defy his father by any means, even if it meant having a mock relationship with the boy Lucious hated. She remembered how Draco was so adamant about hating Harry Potter, but now he declared that he was in love with him. She would get to the bottom of this whole ordeal. Narcissa crept towards Draco's room. She recognized Draco's soft snores from outside the door. Knowing that the blonde never locked his door, she pressed the door open gently and she was surprised by what she saw. Draco was spooning Harry with his arms wrapped around the dark-haired boy protectively. They were both shirtless and wrapped in a blanket. Harry face was a shining example of happiness. Narcissa covered her mouth with her hand with the realization that Draco really did have a relationship with Harry Potter. Narcissa had never been in this position before. Her loyalty as a wife told her to hate Harry Potter no matter what, he was the sole reason why her husband was in Azkaban. Her loyalty as a mother told her to love anyone who made Draco happy. She closed the door and then knocked firmly. Scrambling noises echoed throughout the room and she was sure she heard Harry's panicked whispers.

"Come in." Draco said calmly.

Narcissa entered the room to find Draco still in bed but Harry sitting at the desk, trying to look as calm as possible. She looked from Harry then to Draco. "Dinner is ready. I suggest you wash up."


	14. Past, Present, and Future

**Chapter 14: Past, Present, and Future**

Narcissa sat at the long dining hall table, waiting for the boys to make their way down the stairs. She had a lot on her mind and a lot to digest since Harry Potter made his way into their household. She poured another un-numbered glass of wine for herself as the boys made their way to the table.

Harry looked confused by the massive amounts of chairs and he wasn't sure where to sit.

Draco laughed as he pulled out a chair for Harry. "Sit here, we'll all be close together." Draco sat down next to Harry, right across from Narcissa.

Narcissa took notice that Draco flinched as he sat down in his own chair, but stowed away her own thoughts.

"So what are we eating tonight mother?"

"Pheasant, snow peas, chestnut pudding, and the wine of your choice."

"It seems like you've already gone through a bottle." Draco said with a smirk, examining her wine glass.

Narcissa shot Draco a warning glance as the elves brought out their dinner. The clank of utensils on plates echoed through the large room.

Harry was certainly not used to the complete silence at the dinner table and he stared down at his plate the entire time.

Draco was the first to excuse himself from the table. "I need to do some research in the library, Harry. Feel free to make yourself at home." Draco said, walking briskly down the hall.

With that, Harry was left alone face to face with Narcissa Malfoy, mother of his new love and wife of a devout death eater.

She finished her meal and wiped her mouth daintily. "Excuse my son, sometimes he forgets his manners. He didn't even bother to show you the grounds." Narcissa stood up from her chair. "Come Mr. Potter, I'll show you the gardens."

Harry had the sneaking suspicion that Narcissa was going to lure him into the garden to hex him, but she carried the same disarming smile that her son had, so he went along with her.

After making their way through many corridors and back entrances, Narcissa pushed her way past a small white door.

Harry was amazed by what he saw. He was barraged by different colors and smells instantly. The entire area was filled with so many flowers that it would have made Aunt Petunia jealous. In the middle was a small pond in which the water crystal clear. A peacock made its way past them, barely giving them a glance. "This is amazing." Harry said, craning his neck to look around.

"Thank you. I have to say it is my pride and joy, well besides Draco. I turned a sour dirt patch into what you see today." Narcissa said, lightly touching one of her flowers.

"Did you use magic?"  
"The only magic here is the pond. It waters all the plants because I would never have enough time to, but all the plants you see have been planted and hand raised by me." Narcissa slid off her shoes and headed towards the pond. "Let's dip in the water for a little while."

Harry slid off his shoes and stuck his feet in the cool water. He never thought he would be sitting next to Narcissa Malfoy wiggling his toes in water. The silence was unbearable as Harry stared in the distance.

"How is Hogwarts treating you?" Narcissa asked, trying to make small talk.

"The classes aren't so bad. I've managed to obtain pretty good grades but I just have no idea what I want to do with my life after I'm finished with school."

"So you don't want to become an Auror?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at all. I'm done with trying to save the world. I just want to be normal for a change."

"Understandable." Narcissa said, nodding her head. "I just want to be honest with you, it was so easy to hate you before I knew you as a person, but I've realized that you're very much like Draco."

Harry's mouth dropped at her words. "I really don't know how to reply to that at all. I guess people don't realize that I'm just a normal person and I never asked for any of this to happen to me. You have no idea what I would give just to be like everyone else."

Narcissa stared off into the darkness. "I never did thank you for saving my son's life." She looked at Harry with her crystal blue eyes. "You must understand that Voldemort was a very charismatic person in the beginning. He made you seem like a pompous teen who everyone worshipped. I had no idea you were the boy that is sitting next to me now. Towards the end, Voldemort become power hungry and we all feared him instead of admiring him. Sometimes I think Draco doesn't realize that his father did a lot of things just to keep us alive."

Harry pressed his lips together. "So I was the one who put your husband in jail. Do you hate me?"

Narcissa turned her head to touch a tiger lily. "How can I hate the one who makes my Draco so happy? I've never seen him like this before and hating the person who made him this way would just be absurd. As far as Lucius goes, it was bound to happen, whether he came upon you or some other order member. His loyalty to Voldemort was going to get him into trouble eventually."

Harry sank his feet deeper into the water. "Do you miss him?"

Narcissa sighed. "It's a hard question. I do miss my husband, but there is something that you are not aware of. Our marriage was one out of convenience, not love. Lucius fell in love with my sister Bellatrix, but due to my family's arrangements, he was forced to marry me. He is my husband so I have duties to him as a wife, but I have never loved the man."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Does he love you?"

"I never ask, because I might be in the position where I have to love him back."

Harry lay back on the cool grass, letting all the information sink in. "And you want Draco to enter the same kind of marriage?"

"I know it seems horrible, but heirs are very important in this family. Marriage is not for love, it is strictly for procreation. I support Draco's homosexuality but I will not let it interfere with his duties to this family. He must produce an heir."

"Marriage for strictly procreation? Pardon me, but that's one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard of. You should marry for love. My parents married for love and I came of it."  
"Well you see where your parents are now. I don't want my Draco in the same predicament."

Harry's eyes flashed with anger. "I'd rather be where my parents are now than to be in a loveless marriage like you. You're miserable, you submit to your husband, and you try to live through your son. I feel sorry for you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Harry's words stung Narcissa like she had been slapped in the face. She never thought that the boy would have the courage to say those things to her. "Please Harry." She said, patting his hand. "I don't want animosity between the two of us. I apologize about what I said about your parents. They were good people."

The Gryffindor managed a smile. "I'm sorry for raising my voice."

"You really love him don't you?"

"Who?"

"Draco."

"I do love him. He feels like a part of me."

"Oh to be young and in love again. It seems like you can conquer the world."

Harry smiled. "I don't want to conquer the world, I just want to be happy."

"Hmm. Happiness is something valued. Well, I do believe its getting late and I shall retire." Narcissa said. Harry helped her up and they both walked out of the garden.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was sprawled out on Draco's bed reading a muggle magazine when the Slytherin finally returned.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now." Draco said, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Nah, just up reading this old copy of Cosmo I found in your bag."

Draco rolled his eyes and slapped Harry on the bum. "Gee thanks for going through my things."

Harry smirked. "Your mother and I had a long talk."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"I'm not dead, so I'm happy."

Draco tickled Harry. "She wouldn't hurt you, silly. She knows my wrath. What did you guys talk about?"

"She took me out to her garden-"

"-Wait. She took you out to her garden?" Draco interrupted.

"Yeah."

"You must have impressed her. She never takes anyone to her garden."

"I feel honored." Harry said sarcastically. "What did you find in the library?"

Draco let out an annoyed growl. "My father's wards on the library are stronger than I last remember. It's going to take a couple of days to get through them."

Harry tossed the magazine aside, stood up, and stretched. "You need to get some sleep."

Draco smiled. "Only if you join me."

"I wouldn't think of doing anything else."

That night, Harry lay awake on Draco's chest. Sleep came hard for him, so he stared at the giant Slytherin emblem on Draco's wall. Harry had always thought that Slytherin was pure evil, but was incorrect. Snape himself had been a Slytherin but good in the end. Draco carried Slytherin characteristics, some that drove Harry completely insane, but he was a far cry from evil.

"What are you doing awake?" A Malfoy drawl cut the silence.

"You know me, I don't sleep very well."

Draco stroked Harry's thick locks. "Well since you're up, I might as well go back to the library and try to figure this out."

Harry clung to Draco tightly. "Don't go just yet, sit here and talk to me."

Draco sighed. "As you wish. What do you want me to do, tell you a story?"

Snuggling closer to Draco, Harry whispered. "Tell me about your life."

The blonde rolled his eyes and ruffled Harry's hair. "That could take twenty years. You'll have to be specific."

Harry propped himself up on his elbow. "More specifically, why do you hate your father so much? It seemed like you adored him during the majority of school, and now I see this seething anger every time you discuss him."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed as he wrapped his finger around one of Harry's locks. "That's a question that I knew would eventually come up. You see it begins like the majority of stories do. Adoration leads to fear and fear leads to hate."  
"You adored your father, that I remember, but how did it turn into such hatred?"

A small smile played on Draco's face. "It's quite easy. As a child, I adored my father. I remember prancing around the manor, pretending to be him. What I didn't realize is that he was taking away my childhood. One day I was playing with a muggle girl that I had met in town. He caught me, brought me back to the manor, and gave me fifty lashes. Keep in mind that I was only seven years old. I remember him shouting in my ear that I was not to mingle with muggles, half-breeds, or mudbloods. It was not 'the Malfoy way' as he told me"

Harry shuddered. "He sounds about as bad as the muggles I lived with."

Draco nodded his head. "That wasn't the only opportunity he took to torture me. He used the Avada Kedavra curse on my owl when I was nine. He said that showing compassion made me weak and that I would have to be stronger. He slowly turned me into the Draco Malfoy you met in the robe shop that day."

"That explains why you need to compartmentalize your thoughts."

Draco laughed half-heartedly. "Yes, thanks to daddy dearest, I was haunted by nightmares. When my father became more deeply involved with Voldemort, his control over me tightened. I was watched all the time, not only by my father but also by other death eaters. I had to be careful who I was seen with, what I said. Crab and Goyle weren't really my friends, they were just watchdogs. I spent the majority of my time at Hogwarts in fear."

Harry's grip on Draco tightened. "And to think, I just thought you were a jackass that enjoyed making my life miserable."

"It was horrible. I was trapped, pretending to be someone that I wasn't. After Dumbledore died and I was taken away by Snape, that's when I hated my father. He had let Voldemort rule his life. He was a coward, a pawn to be moved around by a fool who called himself the Dark Lord. That's how I still feel about him now."

Harry kissed Draco softly on the lips. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that. But he's gone now, and you can live your own life as you please."

Draco smoothed Harry's wild hair down. "That's exactly what I intend to do."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco awoke to a steady knocking on the door. He looked down at Harry to find him fast asleep, his glasses askew on his nose. The Slytherin smiled as he removed Harry's glasses and carefully dislodged himself from Harry's arms. He lumbered over to the door and swung it open.

"Oh, Good Morning mother. Thanks for the wake up call at seven AM." Draco said, with a false smile.

Narcissa peered in at Harry. "Nonsense. I wanted to catch you before Harry woke up. Quickly, put on your boots and coat and come and take a walk with me."

After putting on appropriate attire, the two walked around the estate. Fresh snow had fallen the night before, giving the manor the appearance of a giant ginger bread house. The silence between mother and son was finally broken when Draco spoke up.

"I'm not going to leave him."

"What?"

Draco turned to face her. "I don't care what you say, mother. I don't care about creating an heir. Harry makes me happy and you should be damn well pleased about it."

"Draco," Narcissa placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Creating an heir is no longer a priority of mine nor should it be yours."

Draco stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

Narcissa smiled. "I mean that you can be with whomever you choose. All these years I've gone by the Malfoy rules, but now we can both be free. It's time for me to be your mother and not your instructor. You live your life. All I want is for you to be happy."

Draco grabbed his mother and spun her around once. "You have no idea how happy this makes me. Thank you mother!

Tears welled up in Narcissa's eyes as she hugged her son tightly. She silently thanked Harry Potter for setting them both free.


	15. Christmas Days and New Years Eves

**Chapter 15: Christmas Days and New Year Eves**

Harry awoke to find a blurry face in front of him. He quickly remembered that it was Christmas day and grabbed the person in front of him.

"Oy! My kidney! Merry Christmas to you too, love." Draco said, laughing.

Harry put on his glasses. "This is my first Christmas away from the Weasley family. It's a little strange."

"Don't worry. Ron's mum already owled two lumpy packages which I suspect are sweaters for the both of us. Ron and Hermione said they would pay us a visit later on today."

Harry lay back against his pillow. "What's on the agenda now?"

"Let's see. First we go eat breakfast, and then we open presents."

Both the boys, still in their pajamas, headed towards the dining room. A delicious aroma caught both their noses, and they opened the door to find pancakes, sausages, and orange juice laid out for them.

"Pancakes?" Harry questioned. "I know for sure the elves don't make pancakes."

"You're right. They don't." Draco said with a smile.

Narcissa entered the room, removing an apron from her dress. "Good Morning boys. I gave the house elves the day off for Christmas, so I hope you can enjoy my cooking for today."

"Mother, you know I adore your pancakes. You haven't made them in ages." Draco said, sitting down and helping himself to sausage.

"I guess it had been far too long." Narcissa said, sitting down in a chair and sipping orange juice.

Harry was hooked on his first bite. It was nothing like he had tasted before. The pancakes were light and fluffy, and they melted in his mouth.

After everyone was stuffed from breakfast, they headed to the parlor. The room was decorated in festive Christmas colors, garland hung from the rafters, and a giant Christmas tree towered above them.

Tossing a lumpy package towards Harry, Draco smiled. "I suppose we'd better open these first." They both ripped apart the wrapping paper. Harry pulled out a green fuzzy sweater with a giant S on the front. He looked over at Draco who had pulled out a maroon sweater with a G on it.

"I think Mrs. Weasley got the packages confused." Harry scratched his head.

"That's fine. I rather like it this way." Draco pulled the sweater over his head. "Besides, green looks lovely on you."

Harry chuckled. "I never thought I'd see the day you would be wearing a Gryffindor sweater."

"There's no rule against it. I would never wear Hufflepuff colors. I tend to look sickly in yellow."

"Haha. Alright my gifts next." Harry dove under the Christmas tree and pulled out two presents. "Merry Christmas Mrs. Malfoy." He handed a small box to Mrs. Malfoy.

"Call me Narcissa dear." She unwrapped the present and pulled out the small package with trembling hands. "Oh Harry, how on earth did you find these?"

"Seeds?" Draco eyed the bag.

"Japanese Panda Lily seeds. There are only a few left in this area, and I knew if anyone could grow them, it would be you." Harry smiled at Narcissa.

She wrapped her arms around the Gryffindor. "Thank you Harry."

"Ahem! Me next!" Draco grinned at Harry.

"You prat. Be patient." Harry handed off a box to Draco.

Draco quickly unwrapped his present. "Cuban cigars! I've always wanted some of these!"

"Need a light, son?" Narcissa pulled out a silver lighter encrusted with diamonds with Draco's name etched in it. "Merry Christmas."

Draco smiled happily as he lit up his cigar. "And for you mother," He handed her a pair of keys.

"What's the meaning of this?" Narcissa stared at the keys in her hands.

"Those are the keys to a 1964 Shelby. All yours mother."

Narcissa's jaw dropped. "Draco! I don't even know how to drive."

"It doesn't matter. I'll teach you. I know you've wanted a car for years."

Narcissa grasped the keys tightly. "Your father would never let me get a car and...Oh Draco. Thank you." She hugged her son.

"As for you Harry," Draco turned to the Gryffindor. "Mother and I have been talking." He glanced at Narcissa.

"I'm not exactly sure what your plans are after Hogwarts is finished. I know you have been released from those horrid muggles. So you are a free man." Narcissa patted Harry's shoulder.

Draco turned back to Harry. "To make it short, after school is finished, we want you to move in with us."

Harry was dumbfounded. Never in a thousand would he have expected Narcissa Malfoy to invite him to move in with them. Harry smiled. "You guys are like family to me. Of course I'll move in!"

Harry was sitting in a squashy chair in the Malfoy's parlor room. He had just written a long letter to Ron about moving in with the Malfoys. Harry managed to amuse himself by reading a popular muggle book called Wicked.

"Hmm, imagine a witch being green." Harry scratched his head. He had to keep himself busy. Draco had recently broken the wards of the library and was researching Harry's condition. Narcissa was busy getting the manor prepared for the New Years Eve Party that was occurring that night.

Harry felt a light tapping on his leg and he looked down to find a house self staring up at him.

"Master Harry, Master Draco wishes for you to meet him in the study immediately, sir."

Harry nodded his head to the small creature and carefully placed Wiggles in the chair. The ferret was fast asleep and Harry dared not wake her.

The Gryffindor arrived in the study to find Draco grinning from ear to ear, his heavy riding boots resting on his father's desk.

"What did you want, love?" Harry sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

"I've found out what is happening to you." Draco pulled out a thick leather book and slammed it on the desk with a thud. "It took me a while to dig up this one, very dark magic.

Harry's features darkened. "I'm not involved in dark magic am I? I'm not consciously doing it! That's the last thing I need is the ministry of magic meddling in my business. I refuse to go back to court in front of that horrible Dolores Umbridge!"

Draco grabbed the dark haired boy close to calm him down. "Shh Harry. You know Umbridge disappeared after the fall of Voldemort, and you're not doing it on purpose. It's more of you doing what comes natural to you."

"What does that mean?"

"If I'm not mistaken, there was a piece of Voldemort's soul inside you that died when he tried to kill you on the final battle."

"That's correct."

"Now this is just a theory but here's what I think. When Voldemort was inside you, he was blocking your own natural talents. I've been studying up and I think you're a descendant in the great line of Necromancers. It's just now becoming evident."

Harry furrowed his brows. "What on earth is a Necromancer?"

"Read the definition handsome."

Harry peered at the leather book. "Necromancer is a witch or wizard who has the ability to walk in death." Harry read aloud.

"You can go back and forth in death at your own will! Isn't that amazing?"

"Wait...going into death? I've never been in death."

"Explain how you survived Voldemort's killing curse...twice."

"I went to King's Cross and decided to come back."

"King's Cross?" Draco smacked his own forehead. "You might be the strongest Necromancer ever witnessed."

"I still don't understand."

Draco leaned across the desk. "Kings Cross is the end. Once you've reached King's Cross you can't go back, it even says so in the book. They say you can't resist death once you're there, but you did it Harry." Draco slumped back in his chair in astonishment. "Bloody brilliant."

Harry scratched his head. "Okay, so explain all the sleepless nights. I'm going into death. But why?"

"It all goes back to your connection with death. All your portals are open, allowing you to fall into death whenever you become upset. You need to learn the spell of how to control your power."

"And what about the river that I fell into?"

"It's the river of death. It carries all souls into King's Cross. Different spirits get stuck there and that's how most ghosts like Nearly Headless Nick and Moaning Myrtle are created. A true Necromancer's job is to help the spirits get to King's Cross. It is only considered dark magic when a person tries to bring another person from the river of death back to life."

"So...I'm a necromancer?"

Draco nodded his head. "There hasn't been a recorded Necromancer in over 600 years. Most people think that it was just a myth, but you are living proof, Harry."

"So what do we do now?"

Draco sighed. "That's the part I haven't figured out yet. I guess we tell McGonagall when we get back and take it from there."

"Alright. That's great. At least I know what's going on now."

"We'd better go help mother before she drives herself up the wall with decorations for the party."

"So I think that Harry is a Necromancer." Draco finished up his story leaving two pairs of astonished eyes looking at him. Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had retired to the balcony for glasses of champagne before the ball dropped.

Harry fiddled with his tux. He wasn't sure how the two would respond to Draco's allegations.

"Wow, that's amazing mate. What you thought was a problem turned out to be a gift." Ron shook Harry's hand heartily.

"You could help so many people, alive or dead." Hermione smiled brightly.

Harry took a long sip of his champagne. The bubbling sensation in his mouth matched the feeling in his tummy. He was finally happy. "Thank you guys for your support. I just don't want this to leak out just yet, not until I figure out what is going on."

"Mums the word." Ron took Hermione's hand. "We'd better get in a couple of dances before the ball drops." They went back inside leaving Harry and Draco alone. Draco was staring out in the distance, his champagne glass teetering on his fingertips.

"What's on your mind?" Harry wrapped his arms around Draco.

"You, like always." Draco smirked as he kissed Harry's forehead.

"What about me?"

Draco stared off into the distance again. "I was just thinking what you would be like if Voldemort didn't exist. What if your mum and dad were still alive, would things be different?"

"You have no idea how many times that has crossed my mind. Its most likely not a day that goes by that I don't think about that. What about you? Do you think you and your father would have had a better relationship if Voldemort would have never existed?"

Draco shook his head. "No, we were bound to break apart eventually. It's just the way he does things, not who he follows."

Harry squeezed Draco tighter. "I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. If I hadn't been for all of this bullshit, I never would have met you. I would have been miserable without you. Draco, you are the part of me that has been missing."

Draco turned and faced Harry. "Do you really mean that?"

Harry responded by giving Draco a fiery kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

Draco could only respond with "Guh."

Harry laughed. "Lets go silly, the clock is starting to chime"

They met up with the other party guests and counted together as the last of the year dwindled down.

"Eight, Seven, Six..."

Draco raised his glass high and whispered in Harry's ear. "To our first year together, which will lead to many more."

Harry clanked his glass with Draco's.

"Three, Two, One...Happy New Year!"

Confetti rained down on everyone. Standing in the midst of it all, the two looked into each other's eyes. Their love no longer needed words to be expressed.

After all the guests had left, Harry and Draco made their way to bed hand in hand. Once they reached Draco's room, they began slow languid kisses, the kind that built a fire in the pit of Harry's tummy. There was no rush, and Harry simply enjoyed the feeling of Draco's mouth against his.

Harry undid the bow around Draco's hair causing it to flow freely. The Gryffindor let his fingers trace over Draco's creamy features. His fingers outlined his boyfriend's dusky eyelashes, to his aristocratic nose, and finally his soft lips.

Draco kissed Harry's fingertips as he pulled him closer. "I love you Harry."

The words raced through Harry's body like a marathon. He couldn't believe that someone could make him feel so wonderful. "I love you too Draco."

Harry took off his jacket as Draco fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He finally grew tired and ripped it, sending a shower of buttons raining down on the floor. His slender fingers explored Harry's tan chest. Bringing his hands across Harry's shoulders, he slid the shirt off with ease. The blonde placed kisses on Harry's collarbone before moving to his neck and biting down.

Harry whimpered. "Oh Draco, harder. Claim me" He languished in the slight burning sensation on his neck. Harry deftly un-tucked Draco's shirt and pulled it off. They were now both shirtless and they pressed against each other, the need for skin contact was almost maddening.

They laid down on Draco's satin sheets. The Slytherin rubbed the growing bulge in Harry's pants. "Are you hard for me?" Draco purred.

Harry could only mumble at his boyfriend as he stared at him with half lidded eyes.

Draco placed a kiss on the outside of Harry's pants and then unzipped the zipper with his teeth. He let his hot breath ghost across Harry's cock before wrapping his mouth around it.

Harry's hips involuntarily bucked as he fingered Draco's hair. "Oh fuck!"

Holding Harry's hips down, Draco sucked with earnest, his blonde hair swaying up and down. He hummed with pleasure as his lips smacked around Harry's dick. His grey eyes locked with Harry's green ones. "Mine." he whispered as he licked Harry's cock like an ice cream cone.

"Oh God yes, its all yours!" Harry believed it was the hottest thing he had ever seen, Draco Malfoy claiming his cock.

Draco brought his fingers up to Harry's mouth, allowing Harry's tongue to swirl around them. He found stuck his fingers inside of Harry. He curved his fingers until he hit the spot that made Harry keen praises.

"Oh Merlin! Don't stop!" Harry's eyes were now shut tightly.

Draco continued to suck until he felt Harry arching up towards him, shooting warm liquid in his mouth. Lubing up his cock, he stared down at Harry. "Do you want me?"

Harry instantly hooked his legs around Draco. "I want you Draco. Fuck the living shit out of me!"

Draco complied. He inserted and pounded Harry, only the slapping of flesh echoing off the walls. Sweat poured off of him. "Harry you're so fucking good. I don't know how long I can last."

Harry loved the feeling of being stretched by Draco's cock. The burning sensation was mixed with pleasure, as Harry took Draco in deeper.

Draco's thrusts became quicker and more frantic.

"Come for me baby." Harry said huskily.

With that, Draco spilled his seed inside of Harry. He instantly reached for Harry, placing loving kisses on his cheeks.

"I love you...I love you...I love you." Harry murmured over and again.

Draco smoothed Harry's damp hair and kissed his now faded scar. "I know you do, Harry. I know you do."


	16. A Hint of Discord

**Chapter 16: A Hint of Discord**

Returning to school was no easy task for Harry. He felt drained from his first month of school and had reoccurring headaches from trying to keep his thoughts in check.

Draco helped him carry his things into his room after class before collapsing on his lover's bed. "Just what the hell do you have in those bags?"

"Just a few books I snagged from your library and of course the study books for my N.E.W.T. exams."

Draco stretched. "I thought you said you didn't want to be an Auror."

"Draco I really don't know what I want to do with my life, but it's better to take the tests just in case. Now if you'll excuse me." He headed towards the door.

"Where are you going now?"

"I've got some digging to do in the library. I promise I'll be back before dinner."

Draco watched Harry walk out of the door and prayed that it wouldn't be broken promise number 37.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Madam Pince. I need access to the restricted area please." Harry faked his best smile.

"I need signed permission from a Professor." Madam Pince never looked up.

"I would, but headmistress is so busy this year. I'm a seventh year and I'm sure gaining access would not be a problem."

"Potter, I need a signed permission slip."

"I need to gain access for a special project. If I don't complete it, I won't graduate and surely you don't want to be stuck with me for another year."

Madam Pince's eyes squarely rested on Harry, studying his face. Finally she gave her decision. "Due to your heroic acts, I will allow you to enter this time, but I expect a signed note next time." She shooed him away to the restricted area.

Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was to get off without fail. He sighed to himself and began his long search for anything pertaining to Abhorsens.  
~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco silently chewed his meal. He didn't like eating alone but he refused anyone else's company but Harry's. He had told him he would be down for dinner, but there was no sign of the unruly haired Gryffindor. Slamming down his dinner plate, he stormed out of the Great Hall and up to his room, ready to throw an all out tantrum, Malfoy style. Broken promise number 37 was a success.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hours after struggling through the restricted area, Harry loaded his bag with plenty of books and headed out to Slytherin dungeons. Examining his watch, he saw that it was 11:30 but he figured that Draco would still be awake. Sliding past the other Slytherins, Harry crept into Draco's room and shut the door. He found Draco curled up his bed, his pale cheeks glimmering in the moonlight. "Hey Draco." Harry sat on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Don't touch me."

His words burned Harry like hot coals. "I don't understand…"

"I made myself clear. Obviously, I'm coming second to a lot of things. We always eat dinner together."

"Is that what this is about? Dinner? Don't be so childish. I didn't do it on purpose."

Draco rolled away from Harry. "I have class and a Quidditch game against Ravenclaw tomorrow. I'm going to bed, and I suggest you do the same in your own chambers."

Harry backed off, slinking off into the shadows and back to the Gryffindor rooms.

The next day Harry spent most of his time wrapped up in the Abhorsen books. He learned more about the different precincts of death, something that made him frightened about getting lost in death. He read the passage. _Be wary of where you pass into death. If your body is fatally injured in life, you can never return to your body and are stuck in death._ He gulped, but his curiosity would get the best of him. Harry let his negative thoughts take control and let himself drift down until he felt water flowing around him. It was up to his knees. He peered through the mist, trying to get a glimpse of the waterfall that led to the 2nd level of death. _The book says that I can cross with the waterfall with free magic. But what the hell is free magic?_ Giving up on his escapade, he brought the happy thoughts to his mind and came back into life. Shaking the ice from his hair, he peered out his window and was surprised to find that the edges of sunlight were disappearing on the skyline. Realizing that he had missed Draco's match, Harry quickly jumped up and skidded down the hall towards the Slytherin Dungeons.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco let the scalding hot water pour over his body. He was extremely dirty from his match against Ravenclaw. He had tumbled off his broom a couple of times, and he was reduced to pulling grass out of strange places. Slytherin had won and it felt good to bask in the glory of success. The Quidditch cup was so close and it would be the best ending to his final year. He flinched as he rubbed soap on his body. That would most definitely turn into a bruise by the morning. His thoughts rested on Harry. Not showing up to his game was the straw that broke the snake's back. Draco was so angry yet his cock still stood at attention, as if waiting for some company. "You're a bloody traitor. We're supposed to be mad at him." Draco said to his member, sighing as he wrapped his hand around it and started stroking.

"Who are you talking to?" Harry said.

Draco's heart jumped in his throat and he nearly smacked his head against the wall. "What the hell are you doing in here?"  
"I just came up and saw the lights on in your loo. Mind if I join you?"

"Actually I was hoping I could be-"

Harry stripped down and entered the shower.

"-Alone." Draco murmured. He continued to wash his body, ignoring Harry's presence.

"I'm sorry I missed your game. I just got caught up in things."

"Mmmhmm."

"It's just a lot to deal with at once, all this information."

"Mmmhmm."

"I learned a lot about being an Necromancer. I'm going to need to master free magic before going beyond the 2nd level."

"Mmmhmm."

"I could bring some people back maybe."

"Mmmhmm."

"Is that all you're going to say to me?"

"Mmmhmm." Draco turned to face Harry so that he could wash his own hair.

"Let me help."

"No."

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Let down your hair." Harry pleaded in an old English tone.

Draco couldn't help but smirk and let the bronze hands work through his tresses. He had forgotten how good it felt to have someone else shampoo his hair.

"Feels good?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I've missed this."

"You have no idea." Draco closed his eyes.

"You want to have sex?"

Draco's eyes shot open and glared at Harry. "Real smooth. They should just call you Casanova."

"I just thought…"

"You thought wrong. Play time is over." Draco finished washing his hair and hopped out of the shower.

"Draco I…"

Draco turned on the cold water. Harry's squeal was pleasing to his ears. "That should cool you down some."

"What the hell did I do?" Harry asked, shivering like a wet cat.

"If you don't know, then you really are daft."  
*~*~*~*~*~*

"What is free magic?" Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the library attempting to study. Harry was keeping his distance from a temperamental Draco. "The book doesn't exactly explain what free magic is."

"Well Harry…" Hermione began. "In order to know what free magic is, you have to understand the history of magic itself.

"Please tell me you're going to make this more interesting than Professor Binns does." Ron began to situate himself for a nap.

"Ronald, it is important information." Hermione glared. "In the beginning, before the classifications of wizards, half-bloods, and muggles, there were nine powerful beings who discovered their magical powers. Seven of them wanted to use their powers to create and dwell among the others who didn't possess those same powers. The most powerful one of the nine wanted to destroy everything, and the last ran in hiding. So the seven bound the most powerful one using their powers and then set upon themselves to make the charter, which is where we call upon our magic today. The magic that runs through our veins and out our mouths from our wands, it's all charter magic. Free magic on the other hand, is not taught here at Hogwarts. It's a very unstable magic that is hard to learn. It has adverse effects. It destroys the soul and burns the mouth."

"Sounds like a shot of gin." Ron said sleepily.

"So if free magic is not taught here, then how am I ever supposed to get past the first level of death?" Harry sighed.

Hermione smoothed her bushy hair in thought. "I think you are missing an important detail. Those who are not of the Abhorsen bloodline must use free magic to move within the different levels of death. Abhorsens use bells infused with charter magic in order to move throughout death."

"Bells? You mean like the bells the Salvation Army people ring at Christmas time? You've got to be kidding me. Where do I find these bells?"

"I don't know. There hasn't been a recorded Abhorsen in ages. The bells could be lost in antiquity."

Harry slammed his head down on the desk. Things always had to become complicated.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Let me make it up to you." Harry was laid across Draco's bed with his arm around the blonde, whispering in his ear.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Is this another ill attempt at getting in my pants?"

"No that's not what I want at all. I mean if you want to…" Harry shook his hormonal thoughts out of his head. "I'm wrong and I'm sorry for whatever I did. I hate when you're mad at me."

"Do you honestly expect to apologize and everything is suddenly ok between us? This goes beyond missing dinner or my Quidditch match. You're so caught up in your new found skill that you're forgetting about the people that were in your life when you were struggling. Harry, you've barely had a full sentence to say to me since we came back to Hogwarts. Not to mention you've been treating your friends like walking Encyclopedias instead of people."

"You're overreacting."

"Oh am I?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "I think I have hit the nail on the head. You are so desperate to purge yourself of the life you used to have. That's why you are particularly interested in becoming an Abhorsen, hoping it will change the person you are. I know from experience. You cannot change the past. Don't burn your bridges, especially with the people who love you very much."

Harry was dumbstruck. He hadn't given thought to his own actions but Draco's words rang true. "I was unaware of my selfishness." He wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him. "Thank you."

"I just want you to know that things you went through made you a strong person Harry. There is no need to try to change. All the experiences happened for a reason and they live on in you.

Harry was comforted by Draco's words.

"Instead of thinking what this power can do for you, how about thinking about what you can do for others? I know a miserable girl stuck swirling in a toilet that could use your help."

"Myrtle?"

Draco nodded. "You can figure out how to master death and help Myrtle finally have some peace."

Harry shook his head. He would figure out some way to help Myrtle.


	17. The Grass Isn't Always Greener

**Chapter 17: The Grass Isn't Always Greener**

Harry was in a deep sleep when he felt something tickle his toes. Turning over, he tried to ignore it. His snores echoed and the tickling sensation started again. Opening his eyes and blinking, a blurry white figure appeared at the foot of his bed. Harry quickly put on his glasses and stared at the white cat who was casually licking his own tail. Blinking again, he shook his head and fell back onto his pillow. It had to be one of his wacky dreams.

"If you fall asleep again, I'm going to bite your toes."

Harry looked up to find the cat staring at him intently with unblinking eyes. "Whatever you are or wherever you came from, you sure are a creepy cat." Harry whispered. "Shoo, kitty."

"Now why would I do such a thing?" The cat spoke to him, cocking his head to the side. "You are the one I'm looking for, Harry."

"You're a talking cat. Why would a talking cat be looking for me?"

"I was once the servant of the Abhorsens. My name is Yrael, but in this form you may call me Mogget."

_Yrael. Yrael_. Harry searched his mind for the familiarity. "Yrael, you chose to help bind the destroyer the 2nd time.

"I suppose you would be correct." He paused to stretch out his leg and clean himself. "Now I'm released from my servitude but I choose to do an old master a favor."

"You say you served the Abhorsens? Does that make me an Abhorsen?"

Mogget peered at him with discerning eyes. "A very poor one, but you are a direct descendent in the blood line. A necromancer uses the dead to do their bidding. An Abhorsen lays the dead to rest. I would have been here earlier, but I couldn't tell which one you wanted to do. Luckily, that blond schoolmate pushed you over to the right side."

Letting the news wash over him in waves, Harry leaned back on his bed. At least now he knew that he wasn't a part of the evil magic. He was a true Abhorsen, meant to keep order in death.

Mogget flicked his tail and jumped on Harry's trunk. "You're a very stupid boy going into death without bells." A bandolier of bells appeared at the cat's feet. "Now you must listen to me very carefully. You are at a disadvantage. You don't have anyone to teach you the charter marks so you must learn quickly as I tell you what each bell does. Ranna brings sleep to those who hear it. Mosrael brings dead bodies to life and the wielder is thrown into death. Kibeth makes others go where you want them to go. Dyrim allows the mute to speak. Belgaer allows independent thought for the dead. Saraneth forces the listener to the wielder's will. Astarael throws all who hear it, including the wielder, deep into death. Do you understand?"

Harry mentally recited the names until they were burned into his thoughts. "All right. I understand. Are you here to help me?"

"I must be going. My request is finished. I delivered the bells as asked." With that, Mogget disappeared into the night.

Silence enclosed Harry as he sat in thought, the moonlight glinting off the charter inscribed bells.

* * *

"Have you lost your marbles?" Draco Malfoy's face was contorted into grimace.

"I'm perfectly sane, thank you." Harry tried to hold his ground. He knew the consequences when Draco didn't get what he wanted, but Harry had to stand on his decision. "Look, I'm going to the Burrow for Easter because I promised Ron. This could very well be the last time I get to spend some time with the Weasely family. Like you said, I don't want to forget the people that supported me when I was struggling."

"You yourself said that things weren't ok between you and Ginny. Why would you put yourself in the position to be under her wrath?"

"I'm not going to be under her wrath. I'm not there for her. I'm going for the rest of them."

"I don't know if you're completely over her so you must understand my resistance to this whole idea." Draco studied Harry's green eyes before forming a pout. "I'll be lonely without you and things aren't exactly stellar between us."

"It's just a weekend. You should be fine. I'll miss you too." He hooked his arms around the Slytherin's waist and held him close. "I love you."

Draco encircled his arms around Harry, just enjoying the moment of closeness between the two. "I love you too." _I hope this isn't mistake number 38.

* * *

_

Forks and plates clanked around the table at the Burrow. There was barely a word said and it had to be the most silent Easter dinner ever held in the Weasley household. It was just Arthur, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Harry at the table. Arthur and Molly were friendly as usual. Ron remained oblivious to the whole situation and Ginny looked like she wanted to vomit and strangle him at the same time.

"So you want to be an Auror I hear?" Arthur struck up conversation.

"I've considered it but I'm not sure what I want to do at this point."

"Shouldn't you consider who you're hanging around? Criminals won't look good on your record." Ginny smirked.

"Have some more peas dear." Molly shoveled peas onto her plate.

Managing to swallow his glob of food, Ron spoke. "I don't know about Harry being an Auror. He's working on being an Aborhorsen. He can go into death and all sorts of cool things."

Harry kicked Ron under the table. He didn't want many people knowing about his special talents. At that moment, Harry was glad he had left his bells locked up in a trunk at school or else Ron would be ringing them all over the house, causing widespread mayhem.

"What? It's just my parents?" Ron stuffed his mouth again.

"Fascinating. I've heard stories about the Abhorsen line but I thought it went extinct hundreds of years before." Arthur examined Harry like an ancient artifact.

"Why don't you show us how you do it?" Molly clapped her hands together.

"It's nothing to really see. I just get covered in frost."

Ginny slammed her chair against the table. "Since dinner is over and its admire Harry hour, I think I'll retire to my room before I vomit." She rushed to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Poor girl is just taking things a bit hard. She'll come around. I'll go up and see about her." Molly Weasely scurried up the stairs to see about her daughter.

The three men at the table just looked at each other. It was obvious that things would never be the way they used to.

Later on in the night, Harry waited until Ron was fast asleep and snuck out of the house. He took his familiar path to the garden. He let his eyes trail up to the sky. So much had changed since the last time he was there, but he greeted the change with serenity.

"Still doing the same thing I see?" Ginny approached him slowly.

Harry ignored her presence and continued to stare at the night sky.

Ginny was now standing shoulder to shoulder with him. "You said you were an Abhorsen. You can go into death?"

"I'm not very good at it yet." Talking to Ginny was familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. Harry felt like he was walking in a minefield and Ginny could explode at any time.

"Could you bring him back?"

Harry turned to her. "What?"

"Could you bring George back?"

"Bringing your brother back would be against the laws of nature. I'm only here to keep the living alive and the dead resting in peace."

"I knew it. You can't even get off your high horse to help out our family. We lost our George and it's beneath you to bring him back? Fuck you Harry."

Harry had braced himself for her words but they still stung. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he still loved Ginny even if he had no intentions of being with her. It was hard to let go of someone he had history with. "I don't think you realize the depth of what you're asking me to do, Gin."

"You owe us. If nothing else, you owe us!" Her voice rose to a shrill peak. "I wish you never became my brother's friend. I wish I never loved you. It's your fault that my brother is dead and now you don't even care about us. You dumped me for the very thing you fought against. You should be dead, not George."

"You don't mean it…" Harry blinked away his forming tears. "You don't mean that Ginny."

"Yes I do." She pushed him. "I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Ginny beat Harry with her fists.

He grabbed her arms. "Stop it." It was almost like his body disconnected from his brain and he was watching from above as he wrapped his arms around her.

Ginny swayed and finally leaned into him, collapsing into a fit of sobs. Her body shuddered as her cries racked through her body.

Harry watched himself from above as Ginny tilted her head up and kissed him, her arms wrapping around him for security. It was in that moment he wished he had followed Draco's advice and stayed at Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Things at Malfoy Manor were going no better for Draco. During dinner, Draco stared at the empty seat across from here. It was a foul reminder that he wasn't with his boyfriend and that Harry was residing in the same place of his ex-girlfriend.

Narcissa was back to her drinking, steadying her hand as she poured another glass.

It was a red flag for Draco, who could read his mother's emotions like a newspaper. Anxiety was the headline written all over her face. "Mother what are you hiding from me?"

She looked at her son and then back to her glass. "I received a letter."

"And?"  
"It was from your father."

Draco rolled his eyes and got up from the table. "I think I've heard enough."

"Wait." Narcissa motioned for him to sit again. "The letter said that he's being released in two weeks due to good behavior. Your father is coming home."

* * *

**A/N:** I just figured out how to use the horizontal ruler. DOH! Sorry for all the strange wiggly breaks in the past chapters. Also, I will be posting less often because I'm rewriting as we speak. Some chapters have loopholes and aren't up to par with my standards. Don't be wary. The end is in sight :)


	18. With Actions Come Repercussions

**Warning: This chapter has some dark sexual themes...so if offended please do not proceed.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: With Actions Come Repercussions**

Dread. It formed in the bit of his stomach and spread through his entire body, muffling his hearing and centering his thoughts on one area. He had to tell Draco what had happened that night with Ginny. Harry replayed each potential reaction in his head as he rode back on the train to Hogwarts. _Draco, I kissed Ginny. _Draco's three horsemen of the apocalypse would come down and take his head off with one swipe of their flaming swords. _Draco, I kissed Ginny_. At that moment, hell would open up and swallow Harry. _Draco, I kissed Ginny. _Draco would beat him mercilessly and Harry would have to spend the rest of the year in the infirmary.

"Hello?"

Harry snapped back into reality. "Huh?"

"I was asking where that prat of a boyfriend of yours is." Ron grumbled.

"He owled me earlier. He said that he had some business to take care of before he came back." Harry didn't know where Draco had went, but he was glad that he wouldn't have to confront him on the train.

"I suppose you patched things up with Ginny."

"Not really." Harry thought back to the night they kissed. He pushed her away and ran away like a frantic animal, leaving her a sobbing mess under the moonlight. If anything, he had only made things worse.

* * *

Draco laid on his bed, every muscle in his body burning with exhaustion. He inhaled his sheets and recognized the smell immediately. It was a mix between soap and light cologne, with a hint of cedar. It was Harry's smell. He missed him over the break, more than he thought possible. His thoughts drifted back towards his father. In two weeks, he would be back at the manor and Draco didn't know what to expect. Would he be a changed man or would he be the same controlling bastard that had ruined his life? Draco had no desire to find out. He had a backup plan. Immediately following the news from his mother, he got in touch with Puddlemere United, one of his favorite quidditch teams. Draco set himself up for tryouts as the seeker position. Competition was rough but Draco was one of the seven that were chosen to continue with the tryouts. His muscles screamed in protest but he was content. Soon he would be making his own life, without the influence or the money of his father.

* * *

Harry had asked Draco to meet him beside the lake, a nice secluded area where they could talk without interruptions. Now that he was waiting, he didn't know if it was such a good idea. He could easily be killed and dumped in the lake without anyone knowing. He doubted that Draco would get that upset, but Malfoys had the tendency to be unpredictable.

"Its about time," Draco approached Harry, a smile etched on his face.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. This was the Draco that he wanted to remember. Wrapping his arms around the lithe body, he enveloped himself in the moment.

Draco kissed the Gryffindor before backing away. "I'm glad you called me out here. I have something I want to tell you."

"As do I."

"Well-" They both started at the same time.

Harry nodded his head to Draco. "You go first."

"My father is being released from Azkaban. He's coming back home."

The silence between them grew as Harry fought to comprehend what he just said. Lucius Malfoy was supposed to be put away for a very long time. The squawking of birds above his head reminded him of Draco's fleeting freedom. "I thought your mother was going to leave him?"

"She's back to her drinking so who knows what she will do. Either way, everything belongs to my father, the house, the money, everything. He has every legal right to come back to it."

"What about you?"

"I've come too far to let him fuck it up now. I've got a plan up my sleeve, you'll see." Draco turned his full attention to Harry. "Now enough about me…tell me your news. How was the trip to the Burrow? I bet Ron ate like a horse."

The blood drained from Harry's cheeks. This was not going the way he had planned. Part of him wanted to forget about the Ginny kiss, but he knew his guilty conscience would eat him alive. Sighing deeply, he finally gained the courage to speak. "I kissed Ginny." Harry expected screaming and foul language. There was nothing, only the thick silence that threatened to choke him.

Draco's lips were a very thin line on his face and his knee nervously jiggled a bit, but no words came out of his mouth.

"It didn't mean anything, I swear. It was just one of those moments where you get caught up."

"Caught up?" Draco spat out his words laced with poison. "You don't kiss your ex-girlfriend and call yourself caught up. I told you, but you never listen to me. You never fucking listen."

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up."

"I never meant to hurt you."

A loud slap echoed around the lake. Harry's cheek was now a violent shade of red from Draco's rage.

"Draco?" Harry sputtered. He took a few breaths and an expression of utter outrage crossed his face. "You just fucking slapped me!"

"I'm over her you said. You're a goddamn liar!" Draco was past the point of caring. He had given what was left of his heart to this boy, only to have it shit on. His eyes were stinging and he felt defeated.

"Draco calm down." Harry approached him slowly. "It's not like you think." He moved to touch him.

Draco swiftly pushed him away. "Don't you dare touch me! The thought of you makes me ill."

"You don't mean those things, Draco. Please." Harry's eyes were pleading.

"Suck me." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Get on your knees." He said, grabbing Harry's locks, causing him to yelp with surprise. Fumbling with the buckle of his pants, his trousers fell on the grass with a soft thud. Draco had to regain control of the whole situation, the only way he knew how.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned, a hint of fear laced in his voice. He trusted Draco not to hurt him, but that strange gleam in his eye made him reconsider his judgment. He looked around, but no one was in sight. "We can just talk about this."

"Shut up!" Draco commanded, yanking Harry's hair. Draco palmed his hard cock through his underwear before letting them fall to the ground also.

Harry was inches from a thick hard dick, bobbing in front of his face. He looked up at Draco as if awaiting instructions.

"Suck my cock you goddamn liar."

"Opening his mouth slightly, Harry took the head of Draco's cock in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around it.

Draco groaned with the sensation of a hot mouth around him. "Look at your lips spread around my dick, the same lips you kissed Ginny with." He quickly pushed down Harry's head, until he felt the back of this throat against his prick

Harry choked and sputtered as tears welled up in his eyes. He barely had time to breathe before he was pushed down on Draco's cock again, his nose buried deep in the glossy blonde curls.

"That's right. Choke on my dick like you choke on your lies." Draco fumed. He watched Harry's cheeks hollow as he sucked him off. "Your mouth is mine and no one else's. Do you understand?"

"Mmmhmm." Harry said, with a mouthful of cock.

Pretty soon Draco was punishing Harry's mouth in a rhythm, hardly leaving Harry time to breathe in between. The familiar tingling sensation filled the bottom of his stomach as he fought to hold back. "Fuck…sh…mmm…Potter…gonna...ah…goddamn don't stop…fucking…ahhh….AH!" He felt his body tense up and his world exploded, pushing Harry's head down.

Harry fought to breathe, his throat working hard to swallow. Still come escaped from his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

Draco quickly regained himself, pulling up his underwear and trousers and wiping some of Harry's saliva off his spent cock.

Harry's eyes were to the ground, his expression unreadable and a growing precum stain in his pants. He sat on his knees like a child. "I wish I followed your advice."

"Wishes will get you nowhere." Draco grabbed his things, and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Wow didn't know I would take it to that point. Still rewriting and editing. Reviews are appreciated :)**


	19. Wishes vs Actions

**Chapter 19: Wishes vs. Actions**

_Wishes will get you nowhere._ Draco's words echoed in the back of Harry's mind. _Think. Think. Think._ Now was not the time for Harry to be thinking about his now ex-boyfriend. He was in the middle of his transfiguration classes, hoping to pass by the seat of his pants. Luckily, Hermione had found the time to tutor him. She was a blessing in disguise. Maybe he stood a chance of becoming an Auror. He thought about his future. Perhaps he'd be fighting crime and bringing the world back to its peaceful existence, but something was missing. It was that wise cracking blonde that kept him in check. He would give anything for Draco to say something to him, even if it was to call him a scar head. Negative attention was good attention at this point.

* * *

"Don't you think you are taking this a bit too far?" Blaise said, trying to catch up to Draco. They were walking towards Hogsmeade and Draco had taken his angry fast pace as always.

"I have no idea what you're going on about. I'm going to Scrivenshaft's to buy quills. I asked you to come along but suddenly you're questioning me."

"I'm talking about Harry. You're overreacting. He just kissed a girl. He didn't have sex with her."

"He didn't just kiss 'a girl'. It was his ex-girlfriend. He may not have had sex with her but one kiss was enough to break my trust."

"You're being awfully hypocritical."

"What did you say?" Draco spun around.

"Hypocritical! There is that loud enough for you!" Blaise shouted. "Every since you broke up with Harry you've been doing nothing but moping around and dragging me along in your little pity party parade. I'm done Draco."

"Fine." Draco turned away from the Slytherin. "Have it your way, since I'm too depressed to be around."

"Wait." Blaise grabbed Draco's arm. "All I'm saying is that Harry gave you a chance when you were downright awful towards him. He gave you that goofy Gryffindor grin and accepted you with arms wide open. Now he makes a mistake and it's totally intolerable? We're all human Draco, at least Potter can admit when he is in the wrong."

"Just go Blaise, just go." Draco pointed him back to the castle. At this point, going to Hogsmeade alone seemed to be his only option. Draco was feeling a lot lonelier than he had felt before.

* * *

"I told Ron I'd meet him Madam Puddifoot's tea shop for lunch." Hermione pushed Harry towards Scrivenshaft's. "You need more parchment and quills for your tutoring session with Neville this afternoon."

"I feel like if I study anymore my head is going to explode." Harry rubbed his forehead.

"Summer is almost here. It can explode after you pass all your classes." Hermione responded. "I'll meet you outside of Hogsmeade in an hour. Try to continue your studying while I'm gone." With that, Hermione left him standing in front of Scrivenshaft's. The door tinkled as he pushed it open. His nose was immediately invaded by the strong scent of ink.

Scrivenshaft greeted him. "Ah Harry. It's good to see you doing well my boy. You caught me on my lunch break. Help yourself and I'll be back in a half an hour.

Picking up a few quills, he settled down in a chair and began to focus his attention on his potions work. Two minutes later he heard the door tinkle again, and he looked up and found Draco Malfoy staring at him with disdain.

Draco didn't speak and ignored Harry's presence. He went to the counter and waited for service.

"He won't be back for half an hour, so you're wasting your time standing there." Harry said, looking up from his work.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll wait for him." He sat down in the seat across from Harry, avoiding eye contact with the Gryffindor.

"Jesus Christ Draco, can't you even look at me?"

The silver eyes turned to Harry and his expression remained blank. "Does that satisfy you?"

"No, I won't be satisfied until you're back in my arms."

"Well don't hold your breath."

"And why is that?" Harry questioned.

"I can't stand you."

"Really?" Harry rubbed his chin in mock thought. "A couple of weeks ago you slapped me and proceeded to shove your dick down my throat. I believe your distinct words were 'your mouth is mine and no one else's.' Honestly, I wouldn't say that to someone I didn't like."

Frustration was etched on Draco's face as he thought of a way to explain himself. "I…you…We…"

"You still love me."

"No."

"Admit it ferret boy."

Draco crossed his arms and quickly changed the subject. "What are you studying?"

"Potions."

"Well you're doing a mess job of it. Here, let me help you."

They spent time going over Harry's work. Draco wouldn't admit it aloud, but he missed close contact with Harry. He inhaled, letting the familiar smell invade his nose. He was interrupted by Scrivenshaft returning to his shop. Draco bought a couple of quills and returned to Harry. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Look, I'm sorry what I did to you when I was mad. It wasn't right."

A sly smile spread across Harry's face. "Only apologize if you plan to do it again. I can't wait to have your cock shoved in my mouth again."

Draco swallowed hard. He wanted to be wrapped up in the familiarity of Harry, but his iron will would not let himself give in to Harry. "I'll see you around Potter."

Harry smiled to himself as he watched the Slytherin leave the shop. He was one step closer to getting his Draco back. _Wishes will get you nowhere_. Now it was time to see where actions would get him.

* * *

Going in and out of death had become an easier task for Harry with the use of his bells. As he ventured deeper into death, hungry souls arose and fought to cling to the life he was exuding. Ranna was his bell of choice. It sent the dead into sleep, leaving him to explore the deeper precincts. Harry felt like he was ready to tackle his first job, helping Myrtle have a final resting place.

Harry opened the door to the girl's lavatory. "Myrtle?"

Moaning Myrtle was swirling around in a toilet. "Who's there?" She stuck her head out of the loo.

"It's Harry Potter. I've come to have a chat with you."

She grumbled. "Go away. This is the girl's loo. You've only come here to make fun of me like the others."

Harry sighed. Myrtle was going to be more stubborn than he imagined. He opened the stall door. "Myrtle, I only want to help you." Harry stared at the transparent girl who was now resting on the toilet.

"You want to help me? You'll throw things at me just to see if they'll go through." Her eyes blazed as she turned to Harry. "Just because I'm translucent doesn't mean that I don't have feelings.

"I know that you have feelings and emotions, that's why I want to help you. I know how miserable you have been haunting this bathroom for the past 50 years. Don't you miss your family? Don't you want to be with the people who accepted you for who you were?

"I do miss my mum now that you mention it. I want to be with her again."

Harry held out his hand. "Grab on to me." Harry ignored the chill of Myrtle's hand as he opened up his path to death. He felt the water rush around his knees.

"Why is the water so cold? I don't like it." Myrtle held on tighter to Harry.

"It's alright. We just have to go a bit farther here." They made their way through the different gates, Harry silencing the dead who tried to attack them. They continue to walk until the water became shallow and disappeared. Harry noticed that Myrtle was warmer and solid.

"I can see my mum up ahead. She's standing in my favorite field of daisies with her arms open." Myrtle exclaimed.

Harry looked and saw only King's Cross. He then realized that every person's final resting place was based on their previous life.

"Thank you." Myrtle wrapped her arms around Harry.

He patted her on the head. "Just tell my mum and dad I said hello."

* * *

**A/N**: I know I know. All you Abhorsen trilogy readers are thinking wtf? its not that easy to go in and out of death. But this story just has abhorsen themes, so I would suppose its not completely cannon. Not to mention, its hard trying to make Harry Potter's magical world and Sabriel's magical world mix...ahhhhh! But anywho, Im blabbing. Review. Tell me your thoughts. Final chapters are coming soon!


	20. Out of Endings Come Beginnings

**Chapter 20: Out of Endings Come Beginnings**

Draco's heart beat thundered in his ears. He wasn't sure if it was actually his heart or the roaring coming from the quidditch pitch. He slipped on his gloves, ensuring their tightness. It was the final game of quidditch for the year. It would be his last time playing as the Slytherin seeker and he hoped to make it his best performance yet. All eyes were upon him, especially Puddlemere United. They had sent out a scout just to watch his final game. Just the thought of losing made his palms sweat but he vowed to do the best that he could.

Walking out onto quidditch pitch, he breathed in the fresh air to clear his brain. He looked around to see that half of Gryffindor cheering for Slytherin. Those house unity classes seemed to be working in his favor. Draco assumed the position and kicked off when the quaffle was thrown. The wind whipped through his hair as he climbed higher and higher, hoping to gain some sight of the flighty snitch. There was no such luck. The Hufflepuff's were beginning to show their tenacious badger side as bludger after bludger came zooming past his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the Hufflepuff seeker watching him. Draco knew that tactic too well. The other seeker would wait until Draco caught sight of the snitch and then try to steal it away from him, but Draco was too smart for that. He remained still and calm in a zen-like manner, only avoiding bludgers when he had too.

An hour later, Draco stared at the scoreboard. The Hufflepuff score kept creeping ahead of the Slytherins. All they needed was 20 more points and they would win, regardless if he caught the snitch. Licking his lips, he knew he had to do a desperate measure. He watched the Hufflepuff seeker's eyes train on something in the distance. Sure enough, a glimpse of fleeting gold appeared at the other end of the pitch. It would be an all out battle between the two seekers and Draco was determined to win. He pushed his broom hard, keeping a tight grip on the wood. The Hufflepuff seeker was edging ahead of him, but Draco continued to push forward. He would win. He had to win. The snitch fluttered to the left and then backtracked towards the other end of the pitch, drifting skywards in the blink of an eye. Draco turned around sharply and zoomed after the snitch. Suddenly a bludger aimed straight at him made contact, hitting him square in the chest. Draco lost his balance, tipping over on his broom. Only his legs kept him from plummeting onto the hard ground below. He saw the snitch below him and he stretched as much as he could. The tendons in his hands ached but he continued to reach. Finally he was able to grab the snitch.

"Draco Malfoy captures the snitch with daring acrobatics. Slytherin wins the Quidditch Cup!" The announcer shouted and the entire crowd rose to their feet.

Draco couldn't join in the celebration. He had the horrid realization that he was hurling towards the earth in an alarming rate. He couldn't gain control of his broom as he dangled by his legs in a downward spiral of disaster. _This is not going to end well._ He braced himself for impact as he careened into the pitch. Suddenly everything went dark and Draco felt like he was falling. He landed with a splash. Looking around, he realized he was surrounded by water. The eerie feeling he had couldn't be shaken and he feared for his own livelihood.

* * *

Harry was wearing his green Slytherin sweater. He sat in the towers watching the quidditch game, gasping as Draco made his daring plays. Something just didn't feel right to Harry. A certain chill lurked in his body that made him sit on edge. Harry didn't like they way Draco was playing. Watching Draco catch the snitch was a relief to Harry, but it was short lived. Suddenly he watched in horror as Draco fell from the sky, his neck bending at an awkward angle as he hit the ground.

As fast as lightening, Harry was down on the field. He saw the glossy eyed Slytherin staring blankly up at the sky. Sobs racked Harry's body. "No. Draco. NO!"

Madame Hooch placed her fingertips on Draco's neck, feeling for a pulse. A grave look crossed her face as she moved her hand over his face, closing his eyes. "Get a stretcher here quickly. I believe he might have already left us. Let's get him out of here before people swarm the field."

Harry tore past the gathering group of people and arrived at Draco's side. "Don't take him yet. I'm going to get him back." He took Draco's limp hand into his own and allowed himself to drift into death.

The water rushed around him as Harry tried to see through the mist of the first precinct. He knew Draco wouldn't be far, and he just had to find him. "Draco!" he called out, sloshing through the water. Time was not on Harry's side. He did not have his bells and the further in Draco went, the harder it would be to retrieve him. He caught sight of Draco, heading towards the 1st gate. "Stop!" he screamed.

Draco turned around and was shocked to be face to face with Harry Potter. "What are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to try to bring people back to life. "

"You can't go on."

Draco closed his eyes. "It just feels so much better like this. I can go on and not feel the pain anymore."

"You can't die Draco. Please, just come back with me."

"Why? I have no one to live for."

"Live for me!" Harry said, shaking his shoulders. "Live for our future together. I want to bake cookies together, fly our brooms, and argue over who's using the toothpaste. I want to go to bed every night knowing that I'm going to wake up to your gorgeous face. Live for our future marriage and maybe even our children. Draco, you are my future."

Draco was deep in thought. He stared at the 1st gate longingly.

Harry held out his hand. "Come with me, love. I promise we'll be together forever."

Draco tentatively wrapped his fingers around Harry's. "Only if you mean forever."

"Of course I do. Until the day you die, but now is too early." Harry held Draco tight as they both surfaced back into life.

Draco took a huge breath of air and immediately cried out in pain.

"Don't move." Harry said, shaking the ice off his hand and then wrapping it around Draco's. "Your neck is still broken, but you're alive. They'll be out with a stretcher to take you to the healers."

Draco blinked back tears as he mouthed the word "Forever"

Harry nodded his head, caressing his love's cheek.

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry sat on his bed going through some of his mail. Harry stared at his Hogwart's letter with satisfaction. His grades had just come in that morning and he was grinning ear to ear from the results. Exceed Expectations in Potions, Charms, Transfigurations, and Herbology. He had an Outstanding in Defense against the Dark Arts. All his hard work and tutoring sessions had paid off and he now was eligible to become an Auror. Harry's future looked very bright, but there was one shining star missing in his life that he was desperate to get back. Draco had been in the infirmary for the past two weeks with no visitors allowed. Harry desperately wanted to see him.

Another letter caught Harry's eye. It had green ink and had the Malfoy return address on it. He figured it was from Narcissa and opened it up.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I know we did not have the best of relationships and we had a rough start. I would like to be the first to write you and personally apologize for my actions. They were cowardly and did not reflect on your character. I was attending the Slytherin game and I saw how you saved my son's life. I cannot begin to express the gratitude I have for your actions. I see now how your love for my son emanates from your actions and I strive to regain that relationship with Narcissa. Spending time in Azkaban has made me realize that my family is the most important thing to me. My priorities were misaligned. I plan on regaining the trust and faith of my family, although that may take time. I suppose you could say that you have saved all the members in the Malfoy family. We owe you greatly for being involved in our lives. I hope that this letter finds you well and I look forward to seeing you again in person for a much nicer encounter than previous terms._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

"To Hogwarts." Harry raised his glass.

"To Hogwarts!" The rest of the group clanked their glasses together and gulped down their drinks. They were at the Farewell Feast and various houses were intermixed with each other, celebrating the ending of the year at Hogwarts. Harry was practically glowing. He was ready to end the Hogwarts chapter of his life and start a new one. Laughter had filled the entire night as they reminisced on the old days.

"Mind if I join you?"

Harry spun around to see Draco standing behind him, leaning on his cane. He was up and walking just after 3 weeks and would eventually return to full health. "Have a seat." Harry's grin was uncontrollable. "So let's go around the table and tell what we're going to do since we're finished with school. Let's start with you Neville.

"I have an internship with Professor Sprout. I hope to start working in the herbology field at St. Mungos."

Hermione spoke next. "I will continue to work with the Society for the promotion of elfish welfare, perhaps obtaining a position at the ministry.

"I've decided to take some time off and work at my brother's joke shop, but eventually I'll become an Auror. Hermione and I are moving in together." Ron smiled.

"With this injury I never thought I'd play quidditch again," Draco sighed. "But my recover is coming along just fine. With that being said, you are now in the presence of the seeker for Puddlemere United."

The table erupted in cheers and Harry clapped until his hands went numb. "How did you keep it from me?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You never asked." Draco smirked. "What about you Harry? What are your plans?"

"I've got a meeting with Shacklebolt in a couple of weeks to discuss further Auror training." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "But that's not important to me right now."

Draco furrowed his brows. "What do you mean it's not important?"

"I made a promise to someone that I would be with them forever." Harry hopped up off the bench and took a knee beside Draco, causing Hermione to squeal. "Forever begins now for us Draco." He pulled a tiny black box out of his robe. "I'm ready to make it official. Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?"

Draco was speechless. He could only nod his head vigorously and grab his Gryffindor boyfriend in a tight embrace. A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye. "You've made me so happy."

Harry smiled to himself. _So this is what I've been searching for. I've finally made my way back to life._

* * *

**A/N:** I cannot stress this enough but **PLEASE REVIEW!** Talk to me. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. Perhaps some tips or things you might change. Even if you thought it was a pile of cow dung, tell me! Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed the story!


End file.
